Locura de amor
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Dicen que el amor no tiene limites...que uno no elige de quien se enamora...será así para ella?podrá expresar lo que siente libremente? o deberá ser reprimido?será correcto enamorarse de él?...UA
1. Regresando

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPITULO 1-Regresando

Descendía del tren que la traía de nuevo a Nerima, sentía la brisa jugar con sus cortos cabellos azules y refrescarle el rostro, el día era hermoso, un buen augurio... contempló su querida ciudad...la extrañaba mucho, también a su padre y hermana, hacía cuatro años se había ido a estudiar su carrera de enfermería psiquiátrica a Tokio y ya recibida decidió regresar a cumplir su objetivo.

Nadie entendía como una joven tan bonita e inteligente se quería internar en un "loquero", pero la realidad es que desde que era niña se había prometido hacer esa carrera...todo debido a su madre...ella pasó sus últimos dos años de vida en un psiquiátrico...tuvo una crisis y se terminó suicidando...fue un duro golpe para ella y su familia, pero jamás olvidaba lo mucho que su madre se quejaba de lo mal que la trataban ahí...por eso ella desde que supo de su muerte se prometió ayudar a la gente que sufriera por sus mismos problemas...los trataría con cuidado y mucho amor...les daría todo ese afecto que a su madre le falto en ese tiempo...sabía que ella estaría orgullosa de ella, y de paso sería como sanar esa herida que llevaba hace más de quince años por no poder estar con ella desde que la internaron, lógicamente una niña no podía entrar, eso la hizo sentir que la abono en ese lugar... ese era el verdadero motivo de su decisión, por eso abandono su sueño desde que era pequeña...

Y ahí estaba, recibida con 22 años y lista a enfrentar ese mundo y muy decidida a dar lo mejor de ella...lo haría por su madre que en paz descanse.

Ya arriba del taxi con su equipaje, se puso a recordar y memorar momentos de su niñez y adolescencia...tenía muy gratos recuerdos, aunque solo convivió con su padre y hermana mayor, la cual estaba casada y vivía en otra ciudad, y a pesar del triste desenlace de su madre su vida fue muy agradable y fue criada en un entorno con mucho amor y tranquilidad de parte de su familia y amigos, la vida fue muy generosa con ella dentro de todo.

En Tokio también le fue muy bien... a nivel académico se recibió con honores...como será que pudo ingresar a una prestigiosa institución privada de Nerima gracias a una recomendación de una importante y famoso profesor y doctor que la califico en su último año en su universidad...gracias a él ahora tendría un buen trabajo en su ciudad natal. Lo único que lamentaba era que extrañaría su novio...el trabajaba en Tokio era médico, tenía cuatro años más que ella y era muy apuesto...era el adonis de su salón cada vez que iba a alguna charla de invitado, aún se le hacía increíble que se fijara en ella...no sabía si estaba enamorada pero si lo quería mucho, él ha sido su único novio y por lo tanto su primer hombre...con él supo lo que es ser mujer...ya llevaban un año saliendo. Pero para su suerte le prometió pedir la trasferencia al hospital central de ahí para no estar separados. Su nombre era Shinnosuke, era un amor con ella... de solo recordar esos ojos azules intensos y esa gentil sonrisa no podía evitar suspirar, ojalá no faltara mucho para volver a verse.

Sintió el taxi detenerse saliendo de sus recuerdos y ver como llegaba a su destino...su casa...su hogar...el orgullo de su padre...el dojo Tendo.

Ya con sus maletas en mano se decidió a ingresar a su casa y anunciar su llegada.

-Papá!ya estoy en casa!-apenas terminó de decir la frase lo vio asomarse en la entrada de la casa con los ojos llorosos y los brazos abiertos para recibirla con un fraternal abrazo...como extraño los mimos y exageraciones de su padre...

-MI BEBE!YA ESTAS EN CASA CHIQUITA!-decía mientras la arropaba entre sus brazos-no sabes como te extrañe mi Akane!-expresaba más tranquilo con una imborrable sonrisa.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho papá...pero cuéntame como estás? como van las clases del dojo? y Kasumi?-comentaba mientras ingresaba abrazada de su padre a la casa, al fin volvia a su hogar...

Su hermana Kasumi fue como una segunda madre para ella, hacía dos años que se casó con un buen hombre de nombre Taro, tenían un matrimonio muy feliz y estaba esperando su primer hijo, el único problema que dado el trabajo de su marido no podía vivir en Nerima, igual viajaban seguido de visita, ansiaba verla.

Ya dentro de la casa y acomodando sus cosas en su dormitorio, el cual extraño horrores!se dispuso a marcarle a su novio.

_-Hola princesa!hasta que te acuerdas de mi..._

-Hola amor...discúlpame pero entre el viaje, el reencuentro con mi padre y acomodar todo recién tuve tiempo.

_-No pasa nada...oye y que tal tu padre?feliz supongo...aquí el único que salio perdiendo fui yo...me dejaste abandonado..._-decía lastimero

-Ay ya no seas exagerado...sabes que no quería dejarlo solo por más tiempo, además tu vas a pedir la transferencia verdad?

-_Si lo se...pero eso no podrá ser por ahora, y mientras eso pasa entre mis complicados horarios y los tuyos cuando empieces a trabajar no tendremos mucho para vernos, con suerte uno o dos fin de semana al mes preciosa...no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer._

-Y tu a mi amor...que tal el hospital?mucho trabajo?

-_Bastante, ahora justo me agarraste en mi hora de descanso pero en quince comienzo de nuevo con las consultas...y cunado me presentaras mi familia política eh?_-dijo picarón...

-Ay Shinnosuke...como eres...no se...supongo cuando puedas venir, eso lo veremos después, bueno te dejo tengo más cosas que hacer hablamos en la noche, te quiero!besos!

-_Y yo preciosa...y salúdame a mi suegro...jeje...besos_-y corto la comunicación.

Ella libero un largo suspiro pero fue interrumpida por la grave voz de su progenitor.

-Como esta eso de que tienes novio Akane?-dijo serio parado en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pa-papá!me asustaste!no hagas eso más!-dijo levemente enojada...-y si tengo novio...ya te lo había comentado por teléfono...es un buen muchacho, te caerá bien.

-No me pareció correcto que te dejará venir sola...en mis tiempos el hombre siempre acompañaba a la mujer a presentarse con la familia...-decía serio y con un leve puchero.

-Ay ya papá!mira que eres exagerado...eso era antes...además ya te dije que es médico y tiene los tiempos muy complicados...-dijo resignada, su padre jamás terminaría de aceptar que ya no era una niña.

-Me preocupo porque eres mi bebe...aunque tengas cincuenta años siempre los serás...-dijo aún un poco compungido-mejor vayamos a cenar y me cuentas a que atenerme con ese doctorcito- y se fueron a cenar con una amena charla de padre e hija.

Ya terminada la cena cada uno se fue su habitación después de lavar todo, fue un día agotador para ambos sobre todo para Akane.

Estaba recostada en su cama ya con la pijama puesta y mirando el techo embebida en su mente.

"Vaya en dos días empiezo con mi trabajo...ojalá me vaya bien y pueda ser de ayuda para esas personas...por más que en la práctica todo salió de maravilla esto será diferente...de lo que si estoy segura es que daré todo de mí...ya veremos que me prepara kami en este nuevo rumbo que tomará mi vida". Y con esos pensamientos en mente se dispuso a dormir...mañana sería un nuevo día y antes de empezar su trabajo tenía ganas de hacer una visita...

Ya en un nuevo día se ve una contenta peliazul caminar por la calle, al llegar a un negocio entro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días!-saludo contenta.

-Buenos dí-días...oh dios mío...AKANE-CHAN!eres tú!-y sin más se lanzo a abrasarla en una amistoso abrazo-pero mírate estas hermosa!aunque en el instituto siempre tuviste unos cuantos corazones alborotados...pero la vida en Tokio te sentó de maravilla!

-Tu no te quedas atrás U-chan!estas bárbara! no sabes cuanto te extrañe amiga!-y la volvió a abrazar-me hiciste una falta terrible...pero vaya el local esta mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo...por lo que veo te va excelente!-comento feliz por ella.

-Si no me quejo...pero ven cuéntame todo mientras te preparo tu favorito!- y entre charlas y risas se pusieron al día un par de amigas que hacía cuatro años no se veían.

-Vaya así que mañana arrancas en el instituto San Heberek...es muy costoso tengo entendido...ay amiga aun no entiendo porque te quieres encerrar con todos esos locos...-decía con un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro.

-U-chan...nos conocemos desde siempre...sabes porque es...y si es costoso...pero eso no me interesa, yo voy a estar ahí para ayudar a esa gente no a medir sus posibilidades...

-Si lo sé...pero que lo sepa no significa que lo entienda amiga...porque dedicar tu vida entera a eso es muy complicado...no vayas a terminar tu internada...además antes de todo eso tu estabas muy decidida a practicar artes marciales y seguir el dojo de tu padre...era tu pasión!porque la dejaste de lado?

-No la deje de lado...bueno...no del todo...pero aunque las sigo amando esto es superior a eso...por algo las cosas se dieron así...estoy segura que algo me espera en ese lugar...por algo el destino me encamino a ese sitio y a este oficio...no te preocupes, si veo me empieza a afectar y la situación me supera reconsideraré mi trabajo...-dijo para dejarla más tranquila.

-Aaayyyy amiga eso espero...eso espero...-y entre más charlas siguieron su conversación muy animadas.

Él día se le paso volando, luego de la visita a lo de su amiga de toda la vida se fue a hacer unos mandados para la comida, y ayudo un poco a su padre con el dojo, siempre amo las artes...y nunca dejo de practicarlas, no era mala...su padre la entreno desde pequeña y además lo llevaba en los genes...pero sus decisiones la encaminaron a esa vida que comenzaba mañana, y aunque a su padre nunca le gusto mucho lo termino aceptando, siempre fue muy comprensivo con ella.

Ya luego de la cena y la charla con su novio se dispuso a dormir, estaba nerviosa a lo que le esperara y ansiaba que llegara la hora, esperaba hacerlo bien y que la situación no la superara, realmente quería ser de ayuda...para eso se preparo cuatro años... Intento calmarse un poco y conciliar el sueño...ya mañana vería que le deparaba el destino...

Continuará

* * *

Bueno aquí voy con otra idea un tanto diferente...no estaba muy segura si publicarla todavía pero ta no me rompí más la cabeza y la mande...según como la vean veo si la sigo, es mas bien un experimento segun si le gusta o no...en esta historia creo que necesitare motivación extra...jeje, no la tengo 100% armada aún en mi cabeza así que veremos que pasa, igual a grandes rasgos si tengo la idea, no pienso abandonar mis otras historias!pienso publicar 1 capi por semana de las historias largas y de "atrevida" dos por semana en lo posible claro...por ahora no estoy muy complicada con la facu así que puedo dedicarme en mis tiempos extras a escribir. Es un universo alterno y la verdad no se que tal salga todo esto...soy bastante insegura de mi así que realmente espero que les guste...aunque dudo abandonarla...jamás abandono nada que me propongo...bueno ta ya me fui por las ramas, gracias por leer y agradezco si dejan reviews, aún no saben de que trata la historia pero quizás para el prox capi le aclare dudas...

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Primer día

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPITULO 2-El primer día

Era una mañana hermosa, se despertó temprano para bañarse y desayunar tranquila antes de partir a su primer día de trabajo...se la comían los nervios.

-Buen día hija!que tal dormiste?-decía su padre trayendo el desayuno.

-Buen día papá!bien aunque estoy un poco nerviosa...papá ya te dije que del desayuno me encargo yo...

-Quiero consentirte en tu primer día... que tiene de malo?-dijo haciéndose el ofendido-solo será por hoy...dale come que te preparé tu favorito!-dijo alegre.

-Ay papá papá...como no quererte...-decía resignada.

-Y por esos nervios no te preocupes, todo te saldrá bien, eres una Tendo!llevas la victoria corriendo por tus venas!-dijo orgulloso-serás la mejor de todas esas enfermeras mi pequeña...

-Si papá...como tu digas...-y se pusieron a desayunar entre esos y más comentarios.

Ya estaba de camino al instituto San Heberk, sintió su celular sonar, miro la pantalla y sonrió, era su novio.

_-Buenos días princesa, nerviosa?_

-Buenos días amor!ay si bastante...

_-No te preocupes, los conquistaras a todos, bueno solo llamaba para desearte suerte, ya entro al hospital a iniciar mi guardia, te quiero y tranquila saldrá todo bien, besos!_

-Gracias cielo, te quiero y que tengas un buen día, besos-y cortó la comunicación.

Tenía suerte que el trabajo le quedara cerca, eran como treinta minutos a pie hacia las afuera de la ciudad. Ya estaba en la entrada... y se quedo gratamente sorprendida, era un lugar muy hermoso, estaba bien cuidado y tenía unos hermosos jardines con bancos y zonas de recreación, además que el edificio se notaba lo fastuoso que era, sonrió expectante...ya comenzaría su nueva vida en ese lugar.

Luego de ingresar paso por la oficina del director, era bastante joven, tendría diez años más que ella, para ser director de un instituto psiquiátrico era muy joven a su criterio pero en fin, ya adentro la recibió el que sería su jefe.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser la señorita Tendo, yo soy el director de San Heberek Kuno Tatewaki un placer-se presento ofreciendo la mano, llevaba puesta una bata de medico.

-Un placer, si mi nombre es Akane Tendo, será un honor para mí trabajar con ustedes-dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Esperemos que sea de su agrado el lugar, el doctor Enomoto habló maravillas de usted,es un gran colega... esperemos que este realmente al la altura señorita, sin ofender por supuesto...pero este es un trabajo no para cualquiera.

-Si lo entiendo, realmente yo también espero estar a la altura.

-Bueno aquí esta el contrato, léalo tranquila y luego firme las dos últimas hojas al pie de la página.

Luego de leerlo meticulosamente, aunque ya había recibido un borrador claro esta, se dispuso a firmar.

-Sea bienvenida a el instituto San Heberek, aquí esta su identificador para que pueda entrar y salir sin problemas, y también su uniforme, la secretaria le indicará donde puede cambiarse y encontrar los artículos necesarios, luego la llevará con su superior para que le explique en que consistirá su trabajo y los pacientes de los que se hará cargo-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella solo asintió levemente, se dio cuenta de lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser, pero parecía un buen hombre, entendía que siendo jefe de un psiquiátrico debía tener carácter-Señorita Nabiki por favor indíquele a la señorita Tendo donde puede cambiarse y luego llévela con su superior-dijo ya en la puerta a su secretaria-que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias Dorctor Kuno, que tenga buen día.-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Bueno me presento, Nabiki Takeda, pero dime Nabiki...bienvenida!te llevare a la sala donde podrás ponerte el uniforme, ahí encontraras otros accesorios como carpetas, bolígrafos y podrás hacerte café o té si lo deseas, no se permite fumar adentro y menos cerca de los pacientes, pero bueno las normas ya las irás conociendo-le dijo amigable,se notaba que era bastante extrovertida, y luego de presentarse y tras algunos comentarios más sin importancia se dispuso a cambiarse, el uniforme contaba de una camisa y una falda bastante ajustada hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, muy recatada nada provocador por supuesto pero sí cómoda, era todo blanco y tenía un típico gorro de enfermera y en el frente de la camisa el emblema del lugar, era lindo.

Ya cambiada fue a conocer a su superior, era una señora mayor de nombre Colonge, no parecía mala mujer pero se notaba que era de poca paciencia, no entendía como una persona así podía estar en un lugar como ese, o será que el lugar te cambia? esperaba que no...le indico cuales serían sus labores y que la medicación era fundamental la tomaran en hora, era recetada por el doctor Kuno, y al parecer era lo más complicado de la rutina, claro excluyendo las crisis de los pacientes.

-Bueno Akane aquí están los pacientes que te tocará atender, tienes suerte la mayoría son bastante fáciles de tratar, excepto los de la habitación 305 y 308, esos dos son un poco más complicados... pero bueno al ser jóvenes capaz con tu linda carita tengas más suerte-dijo con leve humor...aunque a ella le sonó un poco irónico, esperaba no tener problemas mas adelante.

-Esta bien señora Cologne, enseguida comienzo con mi labor-y procedió a retirarse a buscar todo lo necesario para comenzar.

Ya con el cronograma de los horarios con las medicaciones a tratar a los pacientes se dispuso ir hasta farmacia por los remedios, al fin conocería sus pacientes y los nervios aún estaban, vio que según lo que decía tenía a los "complicados" hasta el final, mejor así, empezar con lo "más sencillo". Y con una sonrisa en el rostro ya con la bandeja con remedios se fue a las habitaciones, tenía solo ocho pacientes que atender, cuatro señoras mayores, dos hombres adultos y dos jóvenes.

Ya pasadas las primeras horas, las cuales se les hizo muy fácil, las señoras eran muy tranquilas por el momento y los señores no dieron gran problema, se dispuso a ir a la habitación 305.

Entro y ahí se encontró a un muchacho de su edad o un poco más quizás sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana.

-Hola...mi nombre es Akane, y tu eres Ryoga verdad?-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Él desvió la vista y la miro meticulosamente para luego volver a mirar a la ventana.

-Si es mi nombre...eres nueva?nunca antes te había visto.

-Si soy nueva, vine a darte tu medicación...

-YO NO VOY A TOMAR ESO!VETE!VETE!VETE!-gritaba mirándola furioso.

-Espera, no te alteres...no voy a hacerte daño, es por tu bien, supongo que quieres mejorarte verdad...yo solo quiero ser tu amiga Ryoga y que te mejores-dijo sin abandonar su calma mirada.

-No...ustedes me quieren aquí para siempre!y porque querrías ser mi amiga?yo no confió en las enfermeras...

-No te quiero hacer daño, y si quiero que mejores, pero para eso tienes que tomar esto, y si quiero ser tu amiga, yo jamás te haría daño confía en mí.

Él la miro dudoso...parecía buena gente...pero no se confiaba de las arpías de las enfermeras...eran todas unas víboras...cada vez que se ponía un poco nervioso lo dormían las muy malditas.

-No voy a tomar esa porquería!VETE DE UNA VEZ!-dijo ceñudo.

-No te cuesta nada tomarlas, no te harán mal anda-intento tomarle la mano para darle confianza pero vio como en reacción le levanto el puño en un intento por golpearla, eso si la asustó un poco y solo atinó a taparse con un brazo el rostro.

Él la veía duramente con el puño alzado, pero al ver su reacción y que no salía como las otras llamando a seguridad para que lo duerman quiso confiar, bajo la mano y suavizó su rostro.

-Lo siento...no quería asustarte...esta bien...quiero que seas mi amiga...-le dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Ella al ver el cambio de actitud se tranquilizó un poco, le sonrió para calmar los nervios y le extendió los remedios, vio como los tomaba sin chistar y ya más contenta le dijo.

-Gracias por confiar Ryoga...quiero que sepas que jamás intentare perjudicarte, bueno en un rato te traigo tu almuerzo, esta bien?

La miro detenidamente, era muy buena, la verdad muy distinta a las otras, solo asintió y volvió su vista a la ventana sin emitir sonido. Ella al ver como se encerraba de nuevo en su mundo prefirió dejarlo solo, estaba satisfecha de ganarse su inicial confianza.

Ya afuera suspiro profundamente... realmente le dio miedo a que la golpeara, tendría más cuidado con él...parecía que tenía problemas con la violencia, además se veía fuerte, realmente le dio mucha pena, era un joven muy saludable a su punto de vista, y que este ahí encerrado no le parecía muy justo. Se armó de valor y fue a visitar a su último paciente, esperaba tener más suerte con este.

Entro y se encontró a un joven sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y agarrándolas con los brazos, miraba la nada...como perdido en su mundo ausente del exterior.

-Hola...me llamo Akane...soy la nueva enfermera...-dijo con su dulce sonrisa.

-...-nada, el seguía perdido en su mundo sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-Te traje la medicación...

-...-no había caso el no la miraba ni emitía palabra alguna, quizás no podía hablar, era un muchacho muy apuesto a su gusto, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza no muy larga y tenía unos ojos azules-grisáceos muy hermosos, únicos realmente, pero sin ese brillo característico...

-Tu nombre es Ranma verdad?-no respondió ni movió la cabeza solo la observó un par de segundos al decir su nombre y volvió a mirar la pared para después hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas imposibilitándola de observar sus facciones, se acercó un poco más.

-Mira Ranma no me voy a ir hasta que no tomes la medicación...si no me quieres hablar esta bien...pero si quieres mejorar y pronto salir de acá debes obedecer de acuerdo?-dijo dulcemente sin obtener reacción de él. Suspiro levemente y le acercó los remedios junto al vaso con agua.

Él solo se encogió más en su lugar sin prestarle atención.

-Si quieres que me vaya solo tómalos...no pienso hacerte daño...anda así te dejaré en paz por mientras.

Vio como levanto levemente la cabeza y tomaba el vaso para ingerir los remedios, satisfecha de su labor se levanto con una tenue sonrisa.

-Luego traeré tu almuerzo, hasta luego.-pero como supuso no le hizo el menor caso, volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos y seguir perdido en su mundo sin interés de lo que ella le dijera.

Solo se retiró resignada de la habitación, sin poder sacarle ni una palabra, aunque lo prefería mudo que violento...

Ya terminada la primera fase de su labor se fue a seguir con sus actividades. Aunque ese joven no sabía porque le generaba mucha intriga, quizás sería por esos ojos...tan hermosos pero a la vez tan tristes...no sabía que era pero algo en su corazón se le removió, estaba dispuesta a sacarlo adelante, daría todo de sí para ayudarlo y ver mejoras en su comportamiento.. como que se llamaba Akane Tendo...

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capítulo, bueno ya supongo la historia marca más su rumbo...ojala les guste, gracias por leer! Agradezco los reviews para ver que les parece y si les gusta!:)

Bry: Gracias por comentar!pues ojala te guste el rumbo que le doy...nos vemos!saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Gracias por tu comentario!ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Asv: Hola!bueno pero que comes que adivinas?jaja, pues si el internado es Ranma...veremos como se va dando la relación Ranma-Akane...pues si Ranma es una cosita...aaaayyyy...un sueño...bueno volviendo a la historia,jeje, que bueno que te guste, ojala te guste este capi, nos vemos en la prox entrega,gracias por tu comentario!:)saludos!

Guest: Bueno gracias por tu comentario!:), que bueno que te gusten todas mis historias!le pongo el corazón a cada una, ojala te guste el capi, si a cada una le doy todo lo que puedo, hasta que no quedan presentables no las publico, pero tranquila que no descuidaré ninguna, bueno nos vemos para la próxima entrega, no prometo fechas por ahora...saludos!

Bien sin más por el momento me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. Su historia I

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 3-Su historia I

Estaba en la sala llenando unos formularios en los expedientes de sus pacientes cuando vio como se acercaba una joven un poco mayor que ella, ella solo alzó la cabeza y sonrió amigable, por su indumentaria supuso que era otra enfermera.

-Hola, mucho gusto!tu debes ser la nueva, me presento...mi nombre es Yuka Aizawa-dijo mientras le extendió la mano.

Le correspondió al saludo mientras se presentaba.

-Así es...Akane Tendo, un placer conocerte.

-Igual...oye y ya te asignaron pacientes?-pegunto curiosa al verla llenando las carpetas.

-Si, la superior Cologne me hizo cargo de ocho internados.

-Vaya, para ser el comienzo esta bien, se ve que le caíste bien a Cologne, ella tiene un carácter fuerte pero es buena compañera a pesar de ser de mayor rango, y dime quienes te tocaron?-ella le extendió su cronograma para que observara sus pacientes.

-Bueno la verdad es que son bastantes dóciles la mayoría, oye!pero si te tocaron los más apuestos de todos estos locos!-dijo alegre mirándola con picardía-estas de suerte eh?

-Ay!como dices esas cosas...no son locos...son enfermos, y no te niego que son apuestos pero son muy complicados.

-Él de la 305 es el más difícil, tiene problemas con la violencia...-dijo más seria y observándola con advertencia.

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta...

-Te intento pegar?-pregunto con sorpresa en sus facciones.

-No no no...nada que ver...solo lo leí en su expediente...se porto bastante bien, aunque me costó al principio al final se porto bien si-dijo con una sonrisa, no quería que lo castigaran por hablar de más, quería ayudarlo y ganarse su confianza no que le tomara apatía.

-Menos mal...yo lo atendí un tiempo...uyyy es insufrible, nunca hace caso!te aconsejo que siempre que vayas a atenderlo le pidas a alguno de seguridad que te espere en la puerta, cualquier cosa gritas y entra...es peligroso, aunque nuca hubieron casos muy graves con él uno nunca sabe...al doctor Kuno una vez le dejo la nariz morada y no le saco los dientes de suerte...casi lo transfieren pero sus padres insistieron en que se quedara,tienen mucho dinero...cuidado con él es muy agresivo...

-Vaya...pues agradezco tu consejo pero prefiero ganarme su confianza, y si me paseo con los de seguridad jamás lo conseguiré...pero igual lo tendré en cuenta.

-Mmmm...tu sabes lo que haces.

-Oye y no es muy joven el director...no quiero ser indiscreta pero realmente me sorprendió.

-Te entiendo...todo el mundo piensa igual, verás este lugar es de su padre, él lo fundo y dirigió por años, es un excelente médico...pero se cansó de lidiar con todo esto y dejó a cargo a su hijo...y bueno por eso esta ahí, pero igual aunque es joven es un buen psiquiatra, además de que es muy serio.-dijo con una tenue sonrisa, le caía muy bien esa joven, al fin alguien con quien entretenerse entre tanta locura.

-Ah, entiendo...y hace muchos estas aquí?-pregunto curiosa.

-Si llevo como cinco años, pero tu eres sumamente joven!es tu primer trabajo?-la vio asentir-bueno pues déjame decirte que para empezar en este lugar tienes suerte!nadie entiende que hacemos aquí metidas, pero en fin es cuestión de vocación no?-comentó guiñándole un ojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo!-dijo alegre de que alguien pensara como ella, le caía bien esa joven, esperaba que fueran amigas, realmente cada vez se sentía más contenta en ese lugar.

-Oye tengo una duda...al joven de la habitación 308 que le ocurrió para terminar aquí?-realmente le interesaba su historia, no sabía a que se debía pero le generaba curiosidad, además de querer ayudarlo claro esta.

-El joven Saotome...pues la verdad no mucho, viste que los aspectos de la vida privada de los pacientes los mantienen con suma discreción, sabemos sus síntomas pero casi nunca los motivos de estos...aquí hay mucha gente adinerada y en su mayoría familiares de gente de dinero y poder, por eso están aquí, por que es un lugar de gran reserva a sus vidas fuera de aquí, tanto como dentro...solo sé que hace nueve meses ingreso, lo trajeron inconsciente y cuando despertó se puso sumamente agresivo...pero a los pocos días se encerró en su mundo y no habla ni le presta atención a nadie...ni siquiera sale de su habitación, solo cuando lo obligan a hacer la terapia de grupo y ni emite sonido, solo se queda ido...jamás le conocí la voz...esta así desde que entró aquí...pero que le ocurrió no tengo ni idea...-le explicaba ante su atenta mirada-oh!pero mira que hora es!debo empezar a dar los medicamentos, si me descubre Cologne me regañará...en treinta minutos estarán listos los almuerzos así que te recomiendo que en breve te acerques al comedor para llevarle la comida, nos vemos!-dijo al final algo acelerada.

-Muchas gracias, y disculpa por entretenerte!

-No hay cuidado, adiós!-y se marcho a sus labores.

-Adiós!-se despidió de ella y procedió a seguir con lo suyo, al terminar iría por los almuerzos, esperaba que no fuera muy tedioso.

Ya con los almuerzos prontos para cada paciente, se fue a repartirlos, los adultos fueron los primeros en dárselos ya que estaban en el comedor principal junto a otros internados, pero dos le quedaron pendientes, no los vio por ningún lado, así que supuso que estarían es sus habitaciones.

Fue a la 305, y que le quedaba primero de paso, al ingresar vio a Ryoga acostado mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, al verla entrar con la comida se sentó con una sonrisa.

-El almuerzo!al fin...tenía hambre ya...-dijo alegre, a ella le pareció esa actitud de niño chiquito sumamente adorable, no entendía como podía llegar a ser violento...pero bueno la evidencia cantaba a la vista.

-Si te traje de almorzar...no te gustaría ir al comedor principal y almorzar con todos?-dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa y calmada mirada.

-No, me gusta comer solo-dijo ladeando el rostro y cambiando su expresión a una más hostil, ella al ver su cambio de actitud prefirió no insistir.

-Como gustes, ten...-le entrego los alimentos y vio como lo miraba con desagrado-no te gusta?

-No es la comida...es como me la dan, no soy un bebe ni un anciano sin dientes...puedo usar cubiertos, no me voy a lastimar ni suicidarme...realmente extraño la comida entera...estas cucharas de plástico son una molestia.

Ella lo escucho con una suave sonrisa.-Te entiendo, pero es el reglamento, debes comer con eso, pero ya cuando te mejores saldrás y podrás comer lo que desees como desees.

Él miro ceñudo como estando no muy de acuerdo con lo que le dijo, pero prefirió no agregar nada más.

-Bueno te dejo comer en paz, después paso a recogerte todo, buen provecho.

Ya fuera de la habitación se dispuso a llevarle la comida al muchacho de los bellos y tristes ojos, esperaba que la recibiera con el mismo ánimo por llevar algo de comer como le paso con Ryoga; pero al entrar se sorprendió de encontrarlo en la misma posición en la que lo dejo hacía unas horas.

-Ranma...te traje el almuerzo-dijo mientras se lo colocaba en una mesa que tenían.

-...-nada seguía igual, no se movía, sabía que estaba despierto por la posición que estaba pero le preocupaba su total mutismo.

-No tienes hambre?...ya veo...oye porque no te sientas y comes...se te va a enfriar...-seguía inmóvil-Ranma...-vio como levantaba la cabeza y la ladeaba al lado contrario donde ella estaba, ella al darse cuenta de que no quería su presencia prefirió irse.

-Te dejo la comida, en un rato vuelvo a retirarte todo...pero por favor come...no quiero que te pongas peor-y diciendo esto se retiro dejándolo en la misma posición sin hacerle caso.

Al rato se fue al patio a atender a sus otros pacientes, estaban realizando actividades de gimnasia las señoras y los hombres solo miraban la nada sentados en unos bancos...al menos salían al sol y respiraban aire puro, fue a buscar los platos un momento a los cuartos de los muchachos y aunque quiso hacer sacar a Ryoga este se negó rotundamente, y antes de que se pusiera nervioso prefirió dejarlo en paz. Pero cuando entro al cuarto de Ranma se sintió más contenta al ver que comió todo, seguía sentado en el suelo al igual que antes pero era obvio que se levantó a comer.

-Vaya veo que comiste...eso es bueno...no te gustaría ir a tomar un poco de aire afuera?-vio que seguía en su estado perdido...prefirió no molestarlo más-esta bien, me voy, nos vemos al rato.

Al salir de su cuarto suspiró fuerte...era bastante complicado, "que le habrá pasado para estar en ese estado?, realmente me intriga, se supone que deben pasar algo muy traumático para quedar así...además se ve un joven tan fuerte...que te atormenta Ranma?".

Luego fue a entregar la merienda pero los resultados eran los mismos, Ryoga le rehusaba bastante y Ranma no le hacía caso...aunque se sentía un poco desanimada no se dejaría abatir, eso eran cosas que funcionaban con la perseverancia y en el correr del tiempo...

Se le hizo la hora de la retirada, con ella debía ocuparse de dar la cena junto con la medicación y adicionada unas píldoras para dormir así descansaban en toda la noche, era tempano realmente, no pasaban las ocho, pero era el reglamento, con el muchacho de la 305 no tuvo grandes conflictos esta vez con los remedios, hasta fue amable con ella al despedirse hasta el día siguiente, pero con Ranma no esperaba la misma situación.

-Ranma debes tomarlos...-él no le hacía caso, seguía igual a como estuvo todo el día, ido e inmóvil-mira si no los tomas Ranma yo me tendré que quedar toda la noche aquí...y no creo que estés muy cómodo, además sabes que si no la tomas así te la terminaran inyectando y yo no quiero que hagan eso contigo, tómala a la buena si? así estas más tranquilo...por favor...-lo sintió suspirar y alzar la mano, ella con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a entregársela, estaba feliz de que recapacitara, además así podría irse ya para su casa.

Vio como bebía el agua junto a las pastillas y volver a su estado inicial, era increíble que no le doliera todo el cuerpo...

-Bien...gracias...ahora me retiro-y en un impulso le acarició la cabeza, vio como la hundió más a su contacto así que prefirió dejarlo así, no quería presionarlo-sabes tienes un cabello muy lindo...te dejo descansar, intenta hacerlo en la cama sí?hasta mañana-y con su calma actitud se retiro del cuarto sin percatarse como al darse la vuelta él la miraba irse por primera vez, pero al cerrar la puerta volvió a su mutismo por un rato, para después recostarse en la cama a dormir esperando a que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo, ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer y seguir este nuevo proyecto...diferente si, pero espero que igual les guste, agradezco si dejan reviews para ver que les parece, ayudan con la inspiración!;)

Asv: Hola!todo lindo?:), pues primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario!sos una divina me dejas re contenta que te gusten mis trabajos a pesar de lo diferentes que son entre sí en cierta medida, y con respecto a tus especulaciones dejame decirte que nada que ver tu especula todo lo que quieras!le envoques o no no pasa nada, es más hasta me puede dar ideas ;), todo sirve!no sabes como me reí con eso de "chachito mio" fue muy gracioso y tierno a la vez...jaja, pues vaya...cuantas preguntas...y lamento no poder responerlas pero seguro las irás resolviendo capitulo a capitulo, solo te dire que las maldiciones no tienen nada que ver, aquí no jugaran papel ninguno, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en la próxima entrega!besos!

Prysk: gracias por comentar!:), que bueno que te guste, es una historia que no me convencía mucho si largarla, pero bueno espero que te siga gustando, con cada reviews que me dan me dan más animos de continuarla!:), saludos nos leemos hasta la próxima!

Nancyricoleon: Gracias por comentar,:), pues si es un giro diferente pero quería justo eso, algo distinto, espero que le guste a la gente, ya que este no es el Ranma que a todos nos gusta...espero que no genere mucho rechazo...bueno ojala te siga gustando la historia, saludos!

Alherogar: Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario!:), la verdad que me dejaste un poco afectada por lo que me dijiste, ya que uno de los motivos por el que no estaba segura si subir la historia eran los lectores...ya que se que es un tema delicado el que se trata aquí y aunque mi idea no es centrarme tanto en las enfermedades en si, sino en como se relacionan entre ellos y como van avanzando, y bueno no voy a mentirte no estoy muy al tanto del tema en profundidad aunque si leí algo y tras tu review leí más para informarme un poco y no cometer una estupidez en lo que pongo, seguramente la termine cometiendo y si es así y te genera molestia de ya te pido disculpas a ti y a todos los que lean esto, ya que quizás no todo lo que escriba concuerde con la realidad exactamente, espero que si, pero bueno corro ese riesgo, realmente me gusta llegar a los lectores aunque sin intención de afectarlos en gran medida, ojala tu y tu familiar estén mejor de corazón lo deseo y bueno me alegro que te gustara este fic, ojala siga siendo de tu agrado y te entretenga, bueno nos leemos en la próxima!saludos!;)

Bry: Que bueno que te tenga interesada la historia, es una trama distinta pero bueno espero que guste realmente, ya que aun no estoy 100% segura de seguirla, pero bueno como ya dije antes yo nunca abandono lo que dejo...estoy en la cuerda floja,jeje, segun como responda la gente veré que hago...en fin, gracias por comentar!cada review que me dejan me dan ánimos e inspiración a seguir cada historia, besos hasta la próxima!:)

Bueno gente hermosa para mañana les tendré un capitulo más de atrevida, me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Su historia II

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 4-Su historia II

Los días siguieron corriendo, y ya estaba completamente adaptada a la rutina de trabajo, trabajaba seis días a la semana, realmente era agotador, pero tenían licencias bastante seguido, además su relación con sus compañeros era excelente.

Ya llevaba cuatro semanas en el San Heberek, a su novio no la había podido ver aún pero hablaban por celular bastante seguido, en sus descansos para almorzar siempre la llamaba, y sino en la tarde al irse al igual que la mañana..en fin se mantenían en contacto.

Estaba en su hora de descanso cuando sintió su teléfono sonar.

-Hola amor! como estas?

_-Hola preciosa, aquí extrañándote mucho...que tal el trabajo? te dieron mucho problema tus pacientes?_

-Pues somos dos, se han portado bien, con la señora Nosaka he tenido grandes logros, ya me reconoce cada vez que me ve...a veces hasta me dice que soy su hija...bueno eso no es tan bueno...pero en fin sabe llamarme por mi nombre ya, ella con su problema de memoria es todo un logro, y Ryoga esta mucho mejor, oye y tu trabajo que tal?

_-Me alegro, tu tienes una energía especial que revitaliza al que tengas al lado hermosa, bueno pues no me quejo, a estado complicada la zona de emergencia pero en fin...oye...adivina que...este fin de semana viajo a Nerima, muero por verte!_

-Enserio!que bueno!al fin tenemos tiempo para nosotros!es una pena que solo tenga libre el domingo pero bueno desde el sábado cuando salga soy toda tuya...

-_Me encanta como suena eso...-_dijo insinuante_-al fin conoceré al señor Tendo...espero agradarle._

-Si le vas a caer de maravilla!bueno vida te dejo, es hora de seguir con mis cosas, te quiero, adiós!

_-Adiós princesa, te quiero!-_y cortó la comunicación, dejando a una muy feliz muchacha ante el próxima reencuentro con su novio.

Las cosas en el instituto estaban mejor, sobre todo con Ryoga, ya no hacía problemas para tomar la medicación y era mucho más gentil; se sentía sumamente conforme ya que la semana pasada consiguió que por primera vez saliera a tomar aire al patio, ahora salía siempre, claro que ella tenía que ir a buscarlo, y quedarse cerca de él, era como un niño a veces. Todos estaban impresionados que después de más de un año de encierro ella consiguiera sacarlo en tres semanas, ella lo sentía como todo un logro...y es que así lo era.

Con sus demás pacientes también sentía un cambio, los notaba más alegres cunado ella aparecía, siempre les leía algo o lo incentivaba a que realizaran distintas actividades, se estaba encariñando con ellos, eran muy dóciles y casi nunca le daban problemas.

Distinta era la situación con Ranma...el seguía igual...solo había tenido un leve cambio y es que ahora cuando la veía ingresar a su habitación la miraba fijamente unos segundos antes de volver a su posición, pero nada más...era todo lo que consiguió, y aunque no era mucho al menos ahora le prestaba más atención, al menos un poco...

-Oye Akane, te ves radiente! a que se debe eh?-dijo alegre su amiga Yuka.

-Ay es que hable con Shinnosuke y con suerte este fin de semana lo voy a ver...

-Vaya hasta que ves a tu novio! realmente es difícil llevar una relación a distancia y más con tus horarios, cuando venga déjalo bien satisfecho amiga, sino te lo va a agarrar alguien más...yo se de que te hablo...

-Yuka!mira como eres...-se coloreo levemente ante su comentario, pero en el fondo la dejo pensando-tu crees que me engañe?

-Oye yo no digo eso...pero si hay que tener las uñas listas para dar batalla, nunca se sabe cuando alguna gata se quiera llevar nuestro hombre...es un consejo amiga no más...

-Bu-bueno lo tendré en cuenta...mejor voy hasta la 308 a probar suerte de nuevo.

-Otra vez vas a insistir con sacarlo? ya ríndete Akane...el joven Saotome no tiene vuelta...

-No opino igual, yo si creo que tiene solución, solo hay que ser perseverante y tener fe, no sé porque pero realmente creo que necesita apoyo, lo veo tan solo...nunca vienen a verlo, solo a Ryoga de mis pacientes y solo una vez, es tan triste amiga...

-Si te entiendo, a los míos solo dos reciben visitas, esta gente queda olvidada...bueno suerte con eso, y no descuides mucho a Ryoga que esta muy cerca de los ancianos, no les vaya a hacer de nuevo una broma pesada...

-Si tranquila, nos vemos-y se retiro a buscar al joven de tranza.

"Realmente quiero que se recupere, o al menos que tenga una mejor vida...es tan joven...tiene toda la vida por delante...luchare hasta que esos ojos recuperen su brillo!" pensaba con decisión. Ya dentro del cuarto lo encontró sentado en el suelo como siempre, intentaba convencerlo pero era inútil.

-Ranma no te gustaría salir un poco afuera?el día esta muy hermoso...te va a hacer bien un poco de aire fresco-le decía mientras le tocaba sutilmente el hombre, era el único contacto que a veces tenía, lo bueno es que ya no la rechazaba como antes...pero tampoco veía que le interesara...no como los demás, ella de vez en cuando les acariciaba el cabello o la espalda...eran pequeñas muestras de afecto para que se sintieran más queridos, de todos los de la clínica solo unos pocos recibían visitas, y de los suyos solo uno...los demás estaban como olvidados ahí, solo les enviaban la mensualidad y nada más...ella aunque sea un poquito quería colaborar con esa falta de afecto que tenían.

-Esta bien, no insisto más...pero solo por hoy...-dijo con humor- en un rato te traeré la merienda-nada no le hacía caso, realmente la desesperaba un poco que no le prestará la más mínima atención. Lo que ella nunca sabía era que él la observaba cada vez que se retiraba hasta que desaparecía por la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación liberó un largo suspiro, sin percatarse de que venía un médico que ella aún no conocía.

-Un día agotador?-dijo con una sonrisa al verla tan abatida.

-Un poco sí...disculpe lo conozco?-era un hombre joven de unos 40 años o menos, bastante apuesto a pesar de los años,vio que llevaba el emblema del psiquiátrico en su bata de médico-es doctor?

-Oh!pero que modales los míos...no exactamente..soy quiropráctico mi nombre es Tofú Ono, y solo vengo cuando me necesitan, ya sabes como son...a veces se lesionan...

-Oh si lo comprendo...vaya no sabía, disculpe mi ignorancia...mi nombre es Akane Tendo soy la nueva enfermera, empece hace unas semanas-dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

-Un gusto Akane...umg...Tendo dijiste? tienes alguna relación con el dojo Tendo que hay cerca de aquí?

-Si, es de mi padre, Soun Tendo, lo conoce?-dijo con suma curiosidad.

-Si, me envía varios alumnos cada tanto, y a tu padre lo atiendo desde que llegue a Nerima hace tres años, tengo mi consultorio bastante cerca del dojo, así que tu eres la pequeña Akane...pues la verdad es un placer conocerte, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.-dijo alegre.

-Vaya...que coincidencia, así que usted es el amable doctor que le arregla sus problemas de espalda?el gusto es todo mío...-conversaban mientras se dirigían al exterior.

-Y dime Akane ,Ranma te da muchos problemas?

-Aaammmm...bueno no se si llamarlo problemas, pero no consigo que me haga mucho caso, más de tomar la medicación y la comida no consigo...

-Es una gran lástima lo que paso con ese muchacho...era tan alegre y vivaz...-dijo con pesar.

-Usted lo conoció?sabe que le paso?

-Mmmm...no debería contarte esto ya que el reglamento me lo prohíbe...pero se que puedo confiar en tu discreción verdad?-la vio asentir mirándolo con suma atención, ya estaban en el patio-él llegó aquí a Nerima con sus padres a los meses de que yo vine, vino de China...es un experto en artes marciales, le iba muy bien...yo lo atendí en ciertas ocasiones por eso estoy al tanto de su vida...en fin...su padre tuvo un accidente hace como un año o más y debido a eso no quedó muy bien psicologicamente...un día en un arranque de locura empezó a golpear a su esposa, cuando Ranma llegó la tenía toda golpeada y con un revolver en la cabeza...él intento detenerlo pero fue más rápido y disparó, para luego disparase él en la cabeza...él presencio todo...por lo que supe salió corriendo a la casa de su novia, Shampoo se llamaba, supongo que en su alterado estado buscaba apoyo...ayuda...en fin no se, la quería mucho, pero al llegar a su casa no golpeo ante lo desesperado que estaba supongo y entro directamente...y la encontró desnuda durmiendo con su mejor amigo Mousse, vino con él desde China, es hijo de un importante empresario allá, eso fue demasiado para él y sumado al estado en el que venía se descargó con ellos, enloqueció y los intento matar según contaron ellos mismos...Shampoo lo golpeo en un descuido ,mientras tenía a Mousse del cuello, en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, y al despertar estaba aquí internado...

-Oh por dios!pobre...-estaba impresionada de todo lo que le contaba-y no han habido mejorías desde entonces?

-Cuando yo me enteré que estaba aquí ya había pasado un tiempo, intente hablarle pero no me hizo caso, hace como diez meses esta aquí y sigue igual...pero por lo que me enteré estuvo muy alterado cuando despertó e intentó irse, pero a los días entró en ese estado...nadie lo ha sacado, ni la medicación...es muy triste realmente, pasar de ser un artista marcial exitoso, tener tus padres, una novia, a en unos minutos no tener nada y terminar aquí...encerrado y solo...realmente espero que se mejore.

-Pero...y quien le paga su internación?si no tiene familia ni pareja quien se ocupa de eso?

-Ahí no te se decir...imagino que su abogado, el junto bastante dinero en su carrera...eso solo lo sabe el director supongo, pero bueno es lo de menos, lo importante es que esta siendo bien atendido no?-dijo con una tenue sonrisa-me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a mi consultorio a atender a mis pacientes, un gusto Akane y suerte...hay que tener mucha paciencia.

-Disculpe que lo tenga entretenido Dr. Tofú, gracias por la información y no se preocupe que no hablare con nadie de esto...también fue un placer y gracias, créame que la tengo...-dijo resignada sin abandonar la sonrisa-hasta pronto!

-No tengas cuidado, adiós!-y procedió a retirarse dejando una pensativa joven con toda la información que recibió...

"Que triste resulto todo...como para no tener esa mirada...yo no te abonaré Ranma, haré todo por ayudarte, saldrás adelante ya lo verás..."y con más ánimo regresó a su labor, ahora más decidida que nunca a ayudarlo, al igual que sus demás pacientes...

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, ojala les guste!bueno ya Akane se entero del motivo de su estado, esperemos que sepa usar la información y le sirva para acercarse...bueno gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, reviews?

Lulupita: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y la información!:), es muy útil aunque en la historia no me quiero concentrar tanto en la enfermedad en si...por eso no creo que llegue a ponerle nombre a los pacientes principales que son Ryoga y Ranma, hablare de su estado y acciones pero no se si dejar marcado el diagnóstico...por si algo no coincide con lo que escribo no más...ojala te haya gustado el capítulo!nos leemos hasta la próxima!saludos.

Xandryx: Hola amiga!que bueno que te atrape esta nueva trama, de mis trabajos es muy distinta...primero porque es el primer UA que hago y segundo por la temática...ojala te guste el cap!gracias por comentar!nos leemos cuídate!un abrazo desde acá!:),ah!para el lunes prometo un nuevo capi de visitas inesperadas ;)

Bry:Amiga aaayyy muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo...sos un amor!imposible no quererte con el impulso que me das...pues en realidad tengo la historia media armada ya en mi cabeza...pero bueno por lo que veo a algunas personas les gusta y la siguen, me baso en las visitas que tiene, así que ta me dejo de joder y de ya te digo que si de mi depende esta historia seguirá hasta que llegue a su fin...no le doy mas vueltas...y si la musa se hace la loca y se esconde...pues salgo de cazaría y la traigo de los pelos!jajaja, no la voy a abandonar ni a esta ni a ninguna historia, bueno ya aclare una duda que supongo tenía la gran mayoría que es que afecto a Ranma y porque fue a para ahí...se que es muy trágico pero bueno tenía que ser algo fuerte para que afecte a ese hombre con fuerte personalidad y gran temple...ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima entrega!besos!

Nancyricoleon: Gracias por tu comentario!me alegra que te atrapara la historia, si a Akane para dejarla aquí dentro tuve que hacerla diferente sino la sacaban rajando...te imaginas dándole un mazazo a Ranma en la cabeza por que no come...XD...la corren en dos minutos...bueno y a estos dos varones pues si Ryoga es Ryoga...y Ranma pues ya veremos como avanza y deja a relucir su personalidad, aunque claro no deja de ser una persona con problemas psquíatricos así que no será esa su verdadera forma de ser no?pero la esencia no se pierde...bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima besos!

Asv: Amiga!como va todo?bueno que te pareció este capi?ojala te gustara...muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo!ojala te siga teniendo atrapada la historia, aquí no marque avances entre ellos pero bueno si revele el motivo de su estado, ya veremos como sigue esto y como Akane usa esa data que recibió o no la usa, pero si ella es como que diferente, realmente le importa sacar adelante sus pacientes y apoyarlos y ayudarlos en lo que más pueda, sobre todo a Ranma, jeje...que perra Shampoo no?bueno me parecio ideal que ella hiciera el papel de mala novia...con respecto a tu pregunta pues para mi son marrones, en la mayoria de ellos se los vi de ese color, es más si te fijas en las imagenes que ponen sale de ojos marrones...además que supongo que leíste mucho fic que hacen referencias a sus ojos y siempre son ojos"chocolte" "avellana" "castaños" "color tierra" "almendrados"...en fin es de algunos que recuerdo, igual es verdad que le cambian los ojos en algunos, pero no es la única...a Ranma aveces lo muestran con ojos más grisáceos que azules...o una que siempre me llamó la atención fue Kodachi..esa aparecía cada vez con los ojos diferentes,azules,verdes o grises...decídanse che!jajaja, o Ukyo a veces con los ojos marrones...o Shampoo rojizos y aveces violetas...no se a que se deba pero ta para mi Akane los tiene marrones si...en su mayoría de apariciones, ojala eso libere tu duda ;), bueno nos leemos amiga!hasta la próxima entrega que será en unas horas,jeje, besos!

Alhe: Hola!gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo!:), no te preocupes que esta y todas mis historias serán RanmaxAkane, amo a esos dos!imposible separarlos! no te preocupes que no le daré más vueltas al asunto, esta historia no se detiene ni ninguna otra de las mías!;), y no me afecto negativamente tu comentario no te preocupes, al contrario me re sirvió para ser más cuidadosa no más, ojala te gustara el capitulo y la como se van dando las cosas, gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo!;), nos leemos hasta la próxima!besos

Bueno gente eso sería todo por el momento ya que en unas horas pienso actualizar Atrevida, gracias a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	5. Tus ojos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 5-Tus ojos

Iba rumbo al trabajo a paso tranquilo recordando la conversación que tuvo con el doctor Tofú el día anterior, no se podía sacar de la cabeza esa charla...y mucho menos ese joven...que dura puede ser la vida...pero ella lo ayudaría, al conocer un poco de su vida le serviría para poder acercarse más, no podía negar que le encantaba y favorecía que tuvieran ambos interés por las artes...eso era una buena entrada.

-Buenos días Akane!un nuevo día no?-se encontró con su amiga Yuka cerca de la entrada-hoy espero que sea tranquilo...

-Buenos días!si un nuevo día...mmmm,yo espero que sea diferente-contestó con una enigmática sonrisa, ella solo la quedó mirando sin entender a lo que se refería, pero prefirió dejarla así, ella se entendería.

Ya comenzando sus labores se dispuso a buscar los remedios a la farmacia, y comenzar a darlos a sus pacientes, quedó muy contenta que al buscar a Ryoga lo encontrara en la zona de recreación haciendo ejercicio, realmente lo veía mejor...

-Ryoga! buenos días!veo que te levantaste con energías-dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Buenos días Akane...si...me dieron ganas de hacer ejercicio, siempre lo hacía en el cuarto...pero realmente afuera es mejor...ya tengo que tomar esa porquería de nuevo?-dijo ceñudo, ella solo lo miro sin abandonar su sonrisa, siempre le hacía berrinche, pero la tomaba sin chistar, solo asintió y le extendió el vaso, viendo como lo tomaba e ingería las pastillas.

-Bueno te dejo que continúes, voy a seguir con mi trabajo-él solo asintió y volvió con sus ejercicios.

Cuando llegó a la habitación 308 ingresó encontrándolo sentado en el suelo en la misma posición de siempre.

-Buenos días Ranma, ojalá hayas dormido bien...-él solo la observó unos segundos y volvió la vista a la pared.

Suspiro levemente pero se dio ánimos, y le extendió los remedios, vio como los tomaba y dejaba el vaso en el suelo como siempre, se arrodillo al lado de él pero no lo miraba hasta que le comento intentando ver si conseguía una reacción distinta.

-Sabes me enteré que practicas artes marciales...-él solo desvió levemente la vista-yo también practico desde niña, es más son mi pasión-ahora vio como la miraba fijamente con esos bellos ojos,se quedaron viendo fijamente, quedó prendada de ellos... realmente tenían algo que la atraían, no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver como reaccionaba,y vio que se sonrojaba levemente...comentó sin malicia ninguna-tus ojos...tus ojos son muy bonitos...-como respuesta el bajo el rostro un poco más sonrojado aún, pero ella noto que no fue en intención de ignorarla, solo se avergonzó por su comentario, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que al fin tuviera reacciones más propias que ese mutismo y desconexión con el mundo, le tomo delicadamente la barbilla y lo hizo verla a los ojos de nuevo, él la miro tímido, y suavemente le dijo- quieres que te siga contando?-lo vio asentir suavemente y soltándole la cara se recostó en la pared y miró al frente para que no se sintiera tan intimidado, él la miraba con suma atención.

-Mi padre tiene un dojo donde se practica artes marciales estilo libre...se llama dojo Tendo y ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia, él da clase ahí, es un buen maestro...tiene varios alumnos y también me entrenó desde pequeña ya que siempre ame el arte, aún practico sabes? pero claro no soy una experta, quise dedicarme a ellas pero bueno no se pudo. Pero cada tanto lo ayudo, sabes...cada vez que entreno siento como mi mente se desconecta del mundo y la energía fluir por mi cuerpo...es una paz inmensa lo que siento que me revitaliza- volvió a verlo a los ojos y él la seguía mirando sin perderse detalle de sus palabras- realmente es maravilloso, siento que me conecta con mi verdadero yo...- estaba tan contenta...estaba penetrando en esa dura coraza que había formado...realmente estaba feliz de ver cambios en él. Iba a seguir hablando pero sintió como Yuka entraba un poco alterada.

-Akane! Ryoga tiene una crisis! ven rápido!

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo detrás de Yuka dejando a Ranma viéndola partir pero con un nuevo brillo en su mirada...

Al llegar al patio lo vio golpeando el suelo con los puños como loco y gritando desesperado, los de seguridad intentaban acercarse pero no podían aún. Ella intentó intervenir.

-Ryoga detente por favor! te estas lastimado!-él al sentir su voz se detuvo y la miro fijamente con los puños cerrados y mucha ira en la mirada...

-NO ME SALEN!NO ME SALEN NO ME SALEN NO ME SALEN MALDICIÓN!ES POR ESAS PORQUERÍAS QUE ME DAS!NO PUEDO HACER BIEN MIS MOVIMIENTOS!SOY UN ASCO!ME ODIO ME ODIO!PORQUE AKANE?!PORQUE ME PASA ESTO!-gritaba agitado y con los puños cerrados más fuerte aún, estaba fúrico...pero ella pudo percibir una impotencia y tristeza enorme en su mirada.

Se acercó lentamente a él ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, los de seguridad que ya tenían las inyecciones listas para dormirlo la intentaron detener pero al ver como extendía los brazos y él se lanzaba a ellos en llanto se quedaron con los ojos como platos e inmóviles a lo que presenciaron.

Ella quedo arrodillada en el suelo con el abrazándola en su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

-Ya...ya...no eres un asco...eres un gran chico...y no te odies...solo te salio mal un ejercicio, le pasa a todo el mundo, poco a poco mejoraras...solo tienes que tener paciencia...-le decía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y el hipaba en sus piernas. Levanto levemente el rostro.

-Tu crees...-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión de desconsuelo total.

-Si sin duda alguna...anda muéstrame tu ejercicio y veremos que haces mal...en algo te podré ayudar-le decía con una suave sonrisa.

-Me ayudarás?-dijo viéndola con ilusión.

-Si...siempre..anda muéstrame.

Él se paro con ánimos renovados a lo que le pedía, los demás los veían impresionados de lo fácil que domino la situación solo con unas palabras y suaves caricias...era increíble.

Ella al levantarse se dirigió a los de seguridad con su calma mirada.

-No van a ser necesarias...-dijo apuntando a las jeringas-por favor guárdenlas que lo ponen nervioso- Ellos asintieron levemente y le obedecieron sin chistar, aún no podían creerlo.

Ryoga empezó a hacer el ejercicio y nuevamente le salio mal, al caer al suelo la miro frustrado sin decir nada.

-Bueno tu problema es que no pones suficiente firmeza en esta pierna y pierdes el equilibrio para el siguiente movimiento, no es tan grave...solo afirmala más con todo el peso de tu cuerpo en ella y verás que te sale mejor-la miro curioso, le hablaba como una experta...pero le hizo caso y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que ahora no se caía, estaba feliz!

-Me sale!gracias Akane!sos la mejor!-y ante su enorme sonrisa al verlo superar su crisis sin muchas complicaciones lo dejo haciendo más ejercicio por un rato más.

-Wwwooowww amiga eres increíble...domaste esa fiera solo con tus palabras...la verdad me sorprendes!-dijo admirada su compañera Yuka.

-No es para tanto...solo necesitan un poco de compresión, si les das confianza ellos responden mejor, claro depende del caso...Ryoga no esta tan mal como para dormirlo al primer arranque, pero bueno no te puedo negar que estoy feliz de que resultara así...y no es el único, antes de que llegara logre que Ranma tuviera un pequeño avance!-dijo contenta.

-De verdad?hablo?

-Mmm...no aun...pero me miro diferente y no se...fue extraño cuando lo hizo, hasta se sonrojo y todo...note algo diferente en su actitud, no era ese estado de alejado de la realidad que siempre tiene...parecía más normal.

-Bueno si tu lo dices...te creo, bueno voy a seguir con las medicaciones, nos vemos!

-Nos vemos amiga-y se retiro a atender a sus pacientes que estaban nerviosos aún por la crisis de Ryoga y ver los de seguridad con jeringas...no quería otro problema, no sabía si esta vez lo dominaría.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo todos estaban más tranquilos, les sirvió la comida, él único que comía solo de los suyos era el de la 308, ya que Ryoga se comenzó a integrar más con el resto y comía ahora en el comedor algunas veces. Al llegar al cuarto entro encontrando a Ranma sentado en la mesa como esperando la comida, pensó que tendría hambre, era la primera vez que la recibía así.

-Bueno aquí esta tu almuerzo Ranma, veo que tienes hambre-dijo contenta de que no le soltara la mirada mientras hablaba, realmente era un cambio muy grande, pero al dejar la bandeja frente de él se sorprendió mucho que el le tomara el brazo y la viera fijamente como intentando decirle algo-quieres que me quede?

Él solo asintió con una tenue sonrisa...y ella casi grita de la emoción, no solo le tomo el brazo y pidió compañía...sino que además sonrió!estaba tan contenta...al fin estaba demostrando mejoras, realmente le parecía increíble...

-Esta bien...-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la otra silla que había, observó como veía la mesa y luego a ella y comprendió a que se refería-no traigo comida para mí, pero tampoco puedo comer ahora, que te parece si mientras tu comes yo te cuento mis anécdotas en el dojo-dijo con unahermosa sonrisa, vio que nuevamente se sonrojaba y comenzaba a comer bajando la mirada levemente para luego volver a verla y asentir mientras comía, ella no podía guardar su alegría ante ese favorable cambio, efectivamente esto era una maravilla.

Se quedo contándole cosas cuando vivía en el dojo antes de irse a Tokio, él comía lentamente mientras la observaba atento, al terminar de comer ella concluyo su última historia y procedió a decirle.

-Bueno Ranma ya me tengo que retirar debo seguir mi rutina, no te gustaría acompañarme afuera?-él solo desvió la vista mirando al suelo y ella compendió que aún no estaba pronto para interactuar con los demás, le daría su espacio, para un día había avanzado mucho- De acuerdo...más tarde vendré con la merienda-pero no logró respuesta de ningún tipo, le acarició los cabellos y se retiro, él la observó irse con la mirada fija en ella y lamentando que así fuera...

-Akane...-mustió suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta para luego largar un suspiro.

Salió sumamente feliz de ahí. "No lo puedo creer!realmente me cuesta creerlo que haya conseguido reacciones así de él...es sorprendente lo rápido que avanzó en un día...vas a mejorar Ranma...estoy segura, y yo te ayudare a eso, no sé que tienes que me haces sentir así de feliz por tu estado...será quizás porque conozco tu historia o que es el más complicado a relacionarse de los demás...pero es distinto que con los otros...no sé a que se deba pero realmente me siento contenta...en fin no le voy a dar muchas vueltas al asunto, mejor sigo con lo mío..." y con grandes expectativas se retiro del pasillo.

Los días siguieron su curso,ya era sábado y Akane estaba muy emocionada que al fin vería a su novio después de cinco semanas sin verse. En el internado todo iban excelente, con Ranma las cosas iban por buen rumbo, no había avanzado mucho más pero su actitud con ella se mantuvo...siempre lo acompañaba a comer mientras le contaba historias de ella o su familia, lo veía siempre muy interesado en lo que le decía y más de sus ojos puestos en ella o algún leve sonrojo cuando lo veía fijamente a veces no obtuvo, pero no lo veía tan ido como antes y ya no estaba siempre en esa posición que la tenía preocupada, aunque su mutismo a veces estaba presente aún.

Luego de dejarle la cena y que tomara los medicamentos se disponía a irse estaba mucho más apurada de lo normal ya que su novio la estaría esperando en la entrada del instituto y moría por verlo.

Al terminar de recoger las cosas se despidió de él.

-Bueno Ranma buenas noches que descanses, nos vemos el lunes-le dijo con su dulce sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero a mitad de camino a la puerta una varonil y ronca voz la detuvo...

-Espera...no te vayas...-dijo él ante una atónita Akane que no creía lo que sus oídos percibieron...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno gente aquí va otro capitulo, ojala les guste, en este cap la relación R&A esta progresando...veamos como continúa, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, reviews?:)

Ranma K: Muchísimas gracias!:), que bueno que te guste!ojala te haya gustado igual este capitulo, gracias por comentar!saludos y hasta la próxima!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!y que te parecio? si antes estaba involucrándose ahora más todavía...Ranma ya dijo sus primeras palabras, veamos como sigue su situación, y como se relaciona con Akane...bueno ojala estes bien!gracias por comentar!una abrazo!ah!como tengo tiempo libre mañana tendre un nuevo cap de visitas inesperadas!;), besos!

Rosi: Gracias por tu comentario!ojala te guste el cap! y si ves algo en lo que fallo agradezco la advertencia...nada mejor que aprender de los errores,bueno nos leemos un abrazo!

Nancyricoleon: Si Ranma la paso mal pero nada que el amor no pueda...veamos como progresan en su relación...y que complicaciones trae esto o no en la vida de Akane, gracias por comentar!saludos!

Asv: Hola amiga!jaja vos decís?...bueno locura sobra por aquí..jeje, a la orden!;), mmm..pues los míos son bien sencillos,son marrones,jeje, pero me hago la glamour y digo que los tengo achocolatados como Akane...jajaja, no joda!XP, pero los tuyos son bonitos, no de fenómenos bobis, yo mas bien diría exóticos ;), ssssiiii acabemos con las shampoos!jaja, huuuyyy no para me quedo sin la mala de la novela...jajaja, son importante las shampoos...siempre alguna maldita debe haber...je, no te preocupes ni te vas a tener que tirar por un puente ni gastar tanto en un avión hasta acá, mis historias todas tendrán final, ;), pero si me queres hacer una visita nos hay problema mi casa esta abierta ;), pues si Ranma la tuvo dificil...pobrecito mi niño hermoso...pero Akane ya lo esta ayudando! veremos como se van dando las cosas...ay que bueno que te gusten así mis historias me dejas re feliz!:D, bueno amigui nos leemos cuídate, no se si la lees pero te aviso por si es así que mañana actualizo visitas inesperadas!besos!

Bry: Hola amiga! ay decis?jeje, espero no afectar demasiado a los lectores...je, no te preocupes esta historia al igual que las otras tiene fin...ya esta medio armado en mi mente carburadora...jaja,(es más tengo otra maquinanado ya, pero aun no voy a publicar, esperare terminar una y pulirla un poco), bueno si pasar por eso es muy jodido y tenes razón que es una persona con un gran equilibrio mental y fortaleza, como buen artista marcial, para llevar esa situación, aunque hay algo más tras fondo que aun no revelare...pero como ves Akane ya se convirtio para él en alguien especial...veamos como avanzan...ay ya dijo sus primeras palabras!:D, bueno ojala te guste el capi, muchas gracias por comentar y tu apoyo incondicional, nos leemos!besos hasta la próxima!

Pame-Chan: Hola!muchas gracias por tu comentario e interés en la historia!:), que bueno que te gustara! pues si Ranma tuvo que pasar por un momento muy dificil...pero la vida le puso un ángel en el camino para salir adelante, aunque no por eso todo será sencillo...bueno gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en la próxima!saludos!

Mis amados lectores esto es todo por hoy, mañana a los que leen visitas inesperadas les tendré otro capi...me despido!gracias a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	6. Tu voz

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 6-Tu voz

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente y lo miro con los ojos como platos, estaba inmóvil... no podía articular palabra... a los segundos de su mutismo pronunció autómata aún.

-Ra...Ranma...hablaste...-y tras decir eso una radiante sonrisa apareció en su cara, se acercó rápidamente a él arrodillándose de frente y tomándole las manos con las suyas con la emoción palpándole en sus ojos, él ante ese hecho y ver sus ojos brillando así no pudo evitar sonrojarse ...pero estaba tan contenta que no se percató esta vez lo que ese contacto le generó.

-Si...-dijo tímido-te quedas?-pregunto con mucha vergüenza.

-Oh Ranma!me tienes tan contenta! realmente me cuesta creer que al fin me hables!me encantaría quedarme pero es mi hora de irme no puedo...pero el lunes nos veremos de nuevo esta bien?-él bajo el rostro triste sin decir nada, se lo tomo con una mano de la mejilla y se lo levanto viéndolo a esos ojos azul-grisáceos que desde que los vio la cautivaron...-hey...no pongas esa cara...te portarás bien?-dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

La miro detenidamente y asintiendo le dijo-Si...Akane...

Ella se erizó ante la forma que pronuncio su nombre, su voz era muy dulce y varonil a la vez, que le genero un estremecimiento muy extraño...lo miro fijamente, sonriendo le acaricio el cabello y muy dulcemente le dijo.

-Tienes una voz muy linda...quiero seguir oyéndola si?-vio como asentía con una tenue sonrisa y sus mejillas con un leve carmín-hasta el lunes Ranma que descanses-y se levantó para retirarse.

-Adiós...-dijo de manera suave y vio como se iba con su particular sonrisa aunque en el fondo con pena a dejarlo solo justo cuando comenzaba a avanzar, estaba tan feliz! por fin hablaba!era increíble...

Él a medida que se iba alejando su sonrisa disminuía para luego al cerrarse la puerta emitir un suspiro.

-Akane...-y procedió a acostarse mientras hacían efecto las pastillas.

Al salir del instituto concluida su semana la esperaba un galante caballero con un hermoso ramo de rosas afuera y con esa peculiar sonrisa...

-Shinnosuke!-dijo contenta lanzándose a sus brazos siendo recibida gratamente en un fuerte abrazo.

-Princesa!como extrañaba esto!-le dijo para luego besarla- te gustan?

-Son hermosas!gracias...bueno vamos para casa a conocer a tu suegro? también esta Kasumi con su esposo...

-Vaya toda la familia Tendo...tengo miedo...-dijo juguetón...y entre chistes y risas se fueron al dojo.

Ya estaban en la casa, la cena transcurrió sin problemas y las presentaciones igual, dentro de lo que cabía se llevó bien la relación yerno-suegro, ahora estaban en el patio abrazados mirando el cielo, ella le daba la espalda y le acariciaba la mano y él la mimaba en los brazos, pero la noto alejada de él...así que quiso preguntar...

-Akane...te ocurre algo?

-Umg?...no nada...bueno en realidad si...tuve un gran progreso con un paciente hoy...-dijo con emoción poco disimulada.

Eso a él le llamó la atención, hacía semanas que no se veían, estaban en un momento romántico de pareja y ella pensando en sus pacientes...pero bueno entendía que fuera dedicada, aunque él en realidad en lo último que pensaría ahora era en sus casos médicos pero bueno tenía que ser comprensivo supuso...

-Enserio amor?...y cuéntame que paso?-iba a hacerle un chiste pero mejor no bromear con eso capaz se lo tomaba a mal...

-Ranma hablo...puedes creerlo Shinnosuke...hablo! después de meses de silencio me hablo...fue increíble...aún siento emoción de solo recordarlo-dijo con mirada soñadora, y no le dijo los escalofríos que le generaba recordar su voz...

-Vaya eso es bueno...me alegro que tus pacientes estén mejor...-no es que fuera insensible pero no entendía la emoción de que hablara si su actitud no cambiaba...bueno pero no le amargaría el momento, si ella estaba contenta por eso pues la apoyaría- oye hermosa y volviendo a nosotros...me podré escapar en la noche hasta tu cuarto?-pregunto insinuante girándola para hablar cerca de sus labios.

Ella se sonrojo ante su insinuación...y recordó lo que le dijo su amiga...

-Amor...estamos en la casa de mi padre...pero mañana podemos pasar el día juntos, y quien sabe...

-Mmmm...me gusta como suena eso...esta bien aguantaré hasta mañana...que te parece si vamos a la cama debes estar exhausta.

-Si vamos...-dijo y tomados de la mano ingresaron para prepararse a dormir.

Estaba en su cuarto pronta para conciliar el sueño, pero ella no podía sacarse esa voz ni esos ojos de su cabeza...y con esos recuerdos en mente se durmió.

_Sueño de Akane:_

_Iba caminando por un pasillo oscuro...no veía nada y el silencio que reinaba era tenebroso...ella solo caminaba buscando una luz o algo para alumbrarse, estaba aterrada y sumamente sola, hasta que sintió una voz a lo lejos llamándola..._

_-Akane..._

_-Quien anda ahí?...yo conozco esa voz...-se dijo para sí._

_-Akane..._

_-Ranma?..RANMA! RANMAAAAA! DONDE ESTAS?!_

_-Akane..._

_Empezó a correr buscándolo, la forma en que la llamaba sonaba a que la necesitaba...y ella no sabía porque se estaba desesperando por hallarlo..._

_-Ranma! dime donde estas?- y a lo lejos divisó a una persona sentada contra una pared tomándose las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas, por la posición supuso que era él, empezó a correr más rápido para el encuentro...y ya más cerca se dio cuenta que si era él._

_-Ranma! ya estoy aquí!-él levantó la cabeza y al verla sonrió, le extendió los brazos para abrazarla y ella así lo hizo._

_-Akane...Akane tenía miedo...estaba tan solo..._

_-Ya no estarsa solo Ranma...yo estaré contigo..._

_-Me lo prometes?...prometes que jamas me dejarás? que siempre estarás conmigo?-dijo viéndola a los ojos al levantar la cabeza y de una manera tan profunda que a ella se erizó la piel-jamás me dejarás? tu no me dejarás verdad?_

_-No Ranma...jamás...es una promesa...-dijo con una sonrisa, él sonrió igual y viéndola de la misma forma le dijo suavemente._

_-Gracias...te amo..._

Se despertó exaltada y muy agitada, sentía como el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho...intentó controlarse y recuperar el pulso normal...aún se sentía afectada por ese extraño sueño...

-Que fue eso? de solo recordarlo me estremezco...Ranma...que sueño más extraño la verdad- y volviendo a recostarse intento volver a dormir claro que le costo mucho más de lo que espero ya que no podía olvidarse de esos hermosos ojos viéndola de una manera tan intensa y esa voz diciéndole esas dos palabras que le generaban sentirse de una manera muy extraña..."vamos Akane es solo un sueño..." y con ese pensamiento al rato volvió a caer a los brazos de morfeo.

El domingo se presentó muy agradable, pasearon todo el día ,ella le hizo un recorrido por la ciudad y visitaron a su amiga Ukyo, un domingo hermoso de pareja fue el que disfrutaron, claro que estaba pendiente una propuesta que aún no se había llevado a cabo, pero previo a eso el la invitó a cenar aunque la notaba alejada...a veces se quedaba como pensando en otra cosa y no le hacía caso, no sabía cual sería el motivo pero lo estaba irritando levemente, eso y que no dejara de hablar de sus pacientes sobre todo el mudito.

Ya en él restaurante estaban comiendo así que quiso saber que la tenía así.

-Akane, que te pasa te he notando...mmm...distraída...-dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano.

-Shinno...no es nada, solo pienso en Ranma si estará bien, no quiero que ahora que avanzó retroceda...-dijo viendo su plato, en realidad no se podía olvidar del sueño, la tuvo todo el día pensativa.

-Vaya...era eso...dime tengo una duda...cuantos años tiene Ranma?-pregunto curioso.

-Mmmm?...pues tiene un año más que yo, porque la pregunta?

-Bueno ahora no se si me convenga que hable...-dijo en tono de broma pero con el bichito de los celos comenzando a comerle la cabeza, aunque consideraba descabellado sentir celos de un paciente del psiquiátrico no lo podía evitar...

-No entiendo...por que no te convendría?

-Y que si ahora habla podrá seducirte...y mira si me roba la novia?-aunque intentaba que fuera en calidad de broma en el fondo sonaba a reproche, lo sabía pero no le importaba...estaba empezando a detestar a ese Ranma...

-Pero como dices eso Shinno!eres un bobo...-dijo con una sonrisa y leve carmín, si se lo tomo a broma aunque ella en el fondo sintió extraño ante esa posibilidad...sintió...emoción acaso?...no no no no...estaba mal interpretando todo, seguramente sintió emoción por los celos de su novio, si era eso seguramente...

-Que? es hombre no? además cielo hay algo que quiero decirte...mira yo entiendo que seas dedicada...pero has pasado hablando de tu trabajo y tus pacientes...no es que me moleste pero llevamos semanas sin vernos y trabajas seis días de eso...digo no te parece que deberías desenchufarte un poco y prestarme más atención...estas conmigo pero no dejas de pensar en ellos...y en él...-termino de manera más suave por lo que ella no lo sintió.

-Amor quizás tengas razón estoy un poco intensa con mi trabajo...pero entiéndeme es el primero...y con respecto a Ranma no tienes que preocuparte él solo es un paciente que esta mal por eso esta en un psiquiátrico...no tienes que sentirte amenazado de acuerdo?-en el fondo le molestaron sus reclamos, pero bueno comprendía un poco su actitud.

-Esta bien princesa dejémoslo así...que te parece si pago la cuenta mejor y nos dedicamos a hacer algo más interesante...-le dijo insinuante, ella se sonrojó y solo se limitó a asentir.

Tras pagar lo que consumieron se dispusieron a ir a un hotel para pasar un momento de pareja...

Estaban en el cuarto besándose y semi vestidos, él estaba muy ansioso de hacerla suya y ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero no sabía porque esta vez no quería...La recostó en la cama con el encima mientras la besaba con pasión en el pecho, ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y ver si así se podía concentrar pero a los segundos de hacerlo se le vino a la cabeza unos ojos azules y unas dulces palabras..._"te amo"_...ella abrió los ojos y de un empujón lo saco... sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

-Es-espera...no...no me siento bien...voy hasta el baño...-y corriendo se dirigió a encerrarse.

El miraba la puerta cerrada desde el suelo sin entender nada...y con las ganas acumuladas, pero tenía la impresión de que así se quedaría.

Se miraba al espejo agitada todavía...no sabía que hacer.

"Que demonios te pasa Akane...es un paciente...no puedes estar pensando en él mientras intentas hacer el amor con tu novio...kami que sucede conmigo?...lo peor es que realmente no quiero hacerlo, quizás solo estoy cansada, pero debo inventar algo para que Shinnosuke no se enfade...ya sé!me hará la enferma..."

Empezó a tirar la cisterna del inodoro y tras la tercera vez que lo hizo en 20 minutos se dispuso a salir del baño sujetándose el abdomen y poniendo cara de mártir...diría que le dolía la cabeza pero esa excusa estaba muy usada ya por el mundo entero...

-Amor estas bien?...-preguntó preocupado al verla en ese estado.

-Si cielo...algo que comí me cayó mal...espérame un momento...-y volvió a internarse en el baño con supuesto apuro...realmente se sentía mal mintiendo así pero no podía decirle que no quería hacer el amor con él, ya que ni ella sabía porque se sentía así...

-Cielo mejor vayamos hasta tu casa si? no quiero que te pongas peor, te recetaré unas pastillas y si te levantas así mañana no vayas a trabajas de acuerdo?-dijo lastimero del otro lado de la puerta donde ella estaba, no podía creer su mala suerte...encima el tren salía en tres horas no le quedaba mucho para quedarse a su lado.

-Gracias amor...ya salgo...-se sentía horrible, pero en el fondo creía que era lo mejor.

Ya estaba en su dormitorio, su novio hacía una hora se había ido hacía la estación de tren, no entendía porque actuó así...muchas dudas estaban en su cabeza...y ninguna le encontraba una lógica respuesta...solo de una cosa estaba segura...ya deseaba que fuera lunes...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, ojala les guste, Akane ya no esta viendo a Ranma como paciente...y al pobre de Shinnosuke no le fue muy bien...en fin cosas que pasas no?jeje, gracias a todos por leer, reviews?:)

Ranaka-k: Bueno me dejas re feliz que te genere tanta emoción esta historia, que bueno que te gustara el capi, ojala este te guste igual, gracias por tu comentario!:), saludos!

Ranma-k: Gracias por tu comentario!:), que bueno que te guste la historia, me deja re contenta,es diferente y cambie la personalidades pero me alegra mucho que gustara, ojala te guste el capi, un abrazo!

Eli mia: huy que pena que andes con problemas técnicos... ojala lo soluciones pronto!:), gracias por dejar tu comentario aunque estés complicada!ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Si mejor remedio no hay, igual nada es facil en esta vida, ni en la de estos dos...ojala te guste el capi, saludos y gracias por comentar!:)

Akarly: Hola! me deja re contenta que te guste la historia, si Ranma dijo sus primeras palabras y logicamente fueron para Akane, ella de a poco lo ayudara, pero hay algo tras fondo que en su momento revelaré, si no se pudo resistir a ella...y ella de a poco no podrá contra lo que siente por el, al pobre de Shinnosuke le toco lo suyo...ay bueno ya veremos que hacemos con él,jeje, gracias por comentar!:) ojala te guste el capitulo, saludos hasta la próxima!

Asv: Amiga! ay que divina que sos... me pegas tu emoción y entusiasmo! jeje, si fue un momento muy especial...y ta pobrecito me lo dejo solito... ay bueno pero Shinnosuke lo pago por arruinar ese bello momento,jeje, como me dijiste al principio ya le siente celos sin conocerlo...jaja, con respecto a de donde soy, pues soy uruguaya, no lo dice mi perfil?jaja capas nunca lo puse, bueno en fin...queda lejitos si, jeje, ay si lo de ryoga fue muy dulce, él cuando quiere es tan adorable...pero ranma siempre se lleva todos los honores, jaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos, prometo para unas horas un capi de atrevida, solo aviso para que te prepares,jaja, te quiero cuídate y gracias por comentar,ah por lo guest pues no tengo idea pero e leido en pila de comentarios que ponen su nic y no les aparece despues saliendo la opcion de anonimo, ni idea porque jeje, ahora si me despido! besos!

Xandryx: Amiga! me encanta leer los comentarios que me dejan al igual que responderlos, gracias por hacerlo!son esos los que me alientan a mi a seguir escribiendo, ya que si la gente no responde pues ta una piensa que no gusta y bajonea un poco, en fin de mi parte siempre tendrás una respuesta!:D, ojala este capi te guste igual,al pobre de shinnosuke lo deje a medias,jiji, pues y de visitas inesperadas ya no queda nada casi, un epilogo y listo, ojala te haya gustado el final que le di a la historia, bueno nos leemos cuídate un abrazo y un beso!

Susyakane: Hola!pues gracias por tu comentario!:), pues que bueno que te guste la historia, ese era mi indecisión a publicarla ya que todos amamos y nos gusta la imagen del Ranma fuerte , aguerriado y arrogante, ademas de más cosas, y bueno en esta historia por el momento al menos no se verán esas cualidades que nos gusta, pero tampoco lo iba a tachar de desquiciado...jeje, ojala sigas enganchada con el fic y te haya gustado el capi, gracias por el apoyo, hasta la próxima saludos!

Susana: Gracias por cometnar! aunque no entendi lo que me quisiste poner...jeje, quizás salio cortado el comentario, igual gracias!ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Bry: Ay si te entiendo...es demasiado amoroso así de indefenso...y ta Akane dentro de lo que cabía guardo la compostura, ya en este capi las dudas empiezan a instalarse...veamos como se siguen dando las cosas, por lo que va al pobre de Shinnosuke lo deje en la banca, Akane le esta dedicando toda su atención a Ranma, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, no leemos un abrazo y gracias por comentar!:), besos!

Pame-chan Neko: Hola!ay ta que bueno que te genere tanta ansiedad...es que estos dos son tan adictivos...jaja, ojala te haya gustado el capi, aunque no hubo mucho avance en su relación si hubieron cambios en Akane, cada vez cambia más la relación paciente enfermera para convertirse en algo más...gracias por tu comentario!:) hasta la próxima!saludos!

Azucenas45: Gracias por comentar! si ay algo de eso quizás, me alegro que te guste la historia!saludos hasta la próxima!

Bueno gente por hoy no habra nada más de este fic pero en unas horas publicare otro capitulo picante de atrevida para los que les interese, por suerte tuve libre hoy en la facu y me aliviano la carga, así que me puse a escribir un rato y no dejar pasar más días, en fin hasta la próxima!:)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	7. Extrañas sensaciones

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 7-Extrañas sensaciones

El lunes llego con un sol resplandeciente, por las calles caminaba una feliz muchacha rumbo a su trabajo sin poder borrar su sonrisa ante la emoción que sentía de volver a verlo. "No es que mi interés sea especial con el... claro que no... el para mi es un paciente más, pero bueno avanzó un paso muy importante y seguramente se deba a eso esta sensación, es que no le encuentro una explicación más lógica... ay Akane le estas dando demasiada importancia... mejor olvídate de ese tonto sueño... me pregunto como estará... bueno ya estoy llegando...".

Su día comenzó como siempre, hizo su correspondiente rutina, cuando le toco ir hasta la habitación 308 sintió su corazón palpitar más acelerado parando en seco antes de ingresar.

"Vaya... porque me late así... mi cuerpo reacciona de manera diferente contigo Ranma...será porque se tu historia y me siento más involucrada quizás?... mejor dejo eso de lado y me concentro en mi trabajo." Pensaba intentado ignorar sus emociones.

Abrió la puerta expectante a lo encontraría y ahí lo vio en su posición de siempre, pero al verla le sonrió tenuemente y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto sin quitarle la mirada, lo escucho nuevamente para su alegría.

-Akane...

-Buenos días Ranma, como amaneciste?-dijo sentándose a su lado de rodillas y viendo como él no le despegaba la mirada de encima.

-Bien... volviste...

-Claro que si, siempre me tendrás para ayudarte y estar para lo que necesites-dijo para luego apoyar una mano en su hombro.

-Siempre?- pregunto impaciente con un brillo en sus ojos que ella percibió y ante la alegría que le dio ver como mejoraba le respondió algo que no era correcto para una situación normal de enfermera-paciente pero que ella en su momento no considero mal.

-Si Ranma... siempre...siempre estaré a tu lado...- y precedió a acariciarle los cabellos... pero él hizo algo que no espero... corrió su cabeza para que le acaricie el rostro... ella se quedo un poco aturdida por su acción, pero al segundo hizo lo que sin palabras le pedía y comenzó a acariciarlo en el rostro de manera muy dulce viendo con infinita ternura como cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Gracias...- mustió al mostrar su azulada mirada y observar sus achocolatados ojos- tus ojos son... hermosos...- dijo sonrojado sin despegarle la vista.

Ella ante la forma que la veía y lo que le decía solo se limitó a retirar la mano y proceder a darle las pastillas, no sabía que había sido esa sensación pero no la considero correcta.

-Gracias Ranma... mejor toma tus remedios que tengo cosas que hacer aun.- y procedió a darle las pastillas junto al vaso con agua con su usual sonrisa, pero por dentro sintiéndose extraña.

Él agarro lo que le ofrecía y la tomo sin dejar de verla y al terminar de beber el agua dijo lastimero.

-Ya te tienes que ir?

-Si... tengo cosas que hacer, pero en unas horas te traeré el almuerzo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- hasta luego.

Y procedió a irse ante unos azules ojos que la veían nuevamente alejarse, para volver a su posición usual.

Ella salió acelerada de ahí, algo nuevo sintió con todo eso que paso... y no sabía muy bien que era pero intentaría ignorarlo, no quería confundir las cosas...

Se encamino a la sala a llenar sus expedientes con las nuevas observaciones, pero del que tenía más emoción realizar era el de la 308, al llegar ahí se encontró con su amiga Yuka bebiendo un café.

-Buenos días Yuka!- dijo radiante.

-Vaya... buenos días picarona... se ve que el fin de semana con tu novio te sentó de maravilla...

-Aaammm... bueno no te voy a negar que la pasamos muy bien si- dijo más tranquila con una suave sonrisa.

-Y debo suponer que tu alegría se deba a algo relacionado con él?- preguntó alzando una ceja al ver su cambio de actitud ante su mención a su novio.

-Bueno, estoy muy contenta si...- no supo porque una espinita de culpa le atacaba al decir eso- pero...estoy contenta ahora por algo que sucedió con el paciente de la 308...-comento sin poder contener su sonrisa nuevamente.

-Que ocurrió?- la curiosidad la mataba...

-Habló Yuka! Ranma hablo después de más de 10 meses de silencio!

-Wwooowww... lo oigo pero no me lo creo... vaya amiga eso es muy bueno... hasta que al fin se digno a hablar ese muchacho- estaba impresionada de lo que le dijo- y dime que te dijo?

-Pues no mucho, en realidad fue el viernes... mira te cuento...- y procedió a decirle cada palabra que el nombro, obviando lo ultimo que hablaron ya que no sabía porque pero prefería no decírselo, lo consideraba irrelevante y solo generaría falsas ideas en su compañera-y eso fue todo.

-Eres increíble amiga!primero avanzas con el joven Hibiki... y ahora sacas de su mudismo al joven Saotome... definitivamente naciste para esto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa-bueno me tengo que ir a atender a mis loquitos- procedió a beber lo que le quedaba de café y se retiro despidiéndose de ella.

Se quedo llenando sus expedientes tranquila sin llegar a comprender del todo aun porque no podía dejar de sentirse extraña... y al recordar su mirada... esa profunda mirada... porque no podía evitar ese leve estremecimiento que le generaba?nada tenía sentido para ella.

Él día siguió su curso así también como los otros, y la relación con Ranma iba mejorando, hablaba poco pero de manera coherente, si seguía así y no sufría ninguna crisis estaba segura que el doctor Kuno le daría el alta en poco...

"Vaya como a pasado el tiempo y Ranma esta mejorando, no se porque me da tanta alegría verlo... hasta lo extraño cuando paso mucho sin verlo... será que le estoy tomado un cariño fraternal acaso?... no lo sé... es extraño... por lo menos no tuve más ese sueño, aunque no me lo pueda sacar de la cabeza, encima él esta cada vez más demostrativo conmigo... es un buen chico y el hecho de que este solo me llevo a acercarme más a él, pero quizás me este afectando eso?es posible?... debo ahuyentar esas ideas de mi mente! Ranma es mi paciente y como tal me preocupo por él, y me da pena su situación, solo quiero ayudarlo... deja de buscarle explicaciones a eso Akane!, mejor me voy a seguir con lo mío".

Pasaron como diez días hasta que consiguió su siguiente avance con Ranma, estaba sentada a su lado mientras el almorzaba en silencio observándola y escuchando las anécdotas o historias que le comentaba para hacer más amena la situación.

-Akane... crees que algún día pueda visitar tu dojo?

-Claro que si Ranma... serás bienvenido cuando gustes...

-Extraño entrenar...- dijo con pesadumbre...

-Lo imagino... sabes que no puedes hacer aquí ese tipo de ejercicios, pero puedes practicar los que dejo indicado la profesora, te haría bien, hace mucho no mueves esos músculos como es debido, así cuando salgas estarás en mejores condiciones...

-Tu crees?...- pregunto dudoso viéndola fijamente.

Ella estaba muy contenta que esta vez si considerara el hecho de salir afuera, con una gran sonrisa y tomándolo de las manos le dijo.

-Claro que sí!afuera puedes realizar ejercicio y si gustas luego puedes reunirte con mis otros pacientes a escuchar las historias que le leo, además que puedes interactuar con ellos... te hará muy bien...

-Les lees historias?... y... que más?- pregunto con interés.

-Si... les leo, a veces hacen actividades como pintar o manualidades con arcilla... puedes hacer ejercicio, conversar con los demás...respirar aire puro...afuera es muy lindo y te hará bien Ranma... confía en mí...

-Tu estarás conmigo?...- dijo siendo él ahora el que la tomaba de las manos y las envolvía con las suyas haciendo una leve presión, y ella no supo porque una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por su cuerpo, pero no las retiro, solo lo observó fijamente... pero cuando vio como le observaba los labios prefirió soltarlas colocando las suyas sobre sus piernas y decirle con su peculiar sonrisa e intentando disimular los nervios que eso le genero.

-Claro que estaré contigo, pero bueno tengo más pacientes que atender y no puedo solo darte atención a ti Ranma... puedes comprender eso?

Él arrugo el ceño, y asintió no muy conforme con lo que le dijo.

-Vas a salir entonces?

-No sé... es que... no quiero que me dejes solo aquí de nuevo...-dijo bajando la mirada mientras movía la comida de un lado para otro con la cuchara.

-Entonces ven afuera conmigo y podrás hacer lo que gustes, no te gustaría?

La observo detenidamente a los ojos y con una suave sonrisa le respondió.

-Si...quiero ir contigo Akane...a donde digas.

Ella se sintió feliz de que considerara al fin acompañarla que no llego a captar lo que las palabras de él significaban realmente, ni el particular brillo que sus ojos liberaban cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera tan radiante cuando estaba contenta, ni del sonrojo de su mejillas, así que no malinterpretaba sus acciones ni peticiones a algo más de lo normal.

-Eso es maravilloso! bueno voy a ir a llevar esto al comedor y te vengo a buscar esta bien?- vio como asentía así que procedió a irse con su bandeja para a los minutos pasar por él.

-Estas listo Ranma?- dijo alegre, al fin lo sacaba de su encierro y ese mutismo tan peculiar ya no estaba casi presente, el progreso seguía en marcha, y ella estaba dichosa por ello.

-Si...-dijo tímido y comenzó a caminar a su lado, las enfermeras las miraban asombradas, al igual que lo que le paso con Ryoga, y los demás pacientes solo observaban curiosos el "nuevo" joven que estaba junto a la dulce Akane como muchos de los enfermos le decían, él se sentía incómodo pero al ver como lo tomaba del hombro y miraba con ese brillo en su mirada no prestó mayor importancia al resto.

Ya estaban en el patio y él miraba maravillado lo hermoso que era, desde su ventana veía algo de la parte de atrás pero no se comparaba, además que hacía meses que no tenía tan de cerca cosas tan sencillas como el césped bajo sus pies, las flores, árboles, y el sol dando directamente en su cuerpo...

-Es lindo verdad?- dijo observándolo fijamente y feliz de haber conseguido sacarlo al fin, vio como la miraba y asentía contento. Pero una voz los saco de esa conexión de miradas.

-Akane!...umg? y tu quien eres?- preguntó Ryoga que se había acercado al ver a su enfermera en el patio y se sorprendió al ver una cara nueva, pero recordó algo y sonrió alegre- tu eres Ranma!- vio como asentía.

-Ryoga! que bueno que vienes... si es él, déjenme que los presente, Ranma él es Ryoga uno de mis pacientes del que te he hablado...Ryoga él es Ranma el muchacho que te he contado también...sus habitaciones están muy cerca y todo- dijo alegre al ver como se estaban dando las cosas- bueno los dejare para que se conozcan, debo atender a los demás estaré cerca por si me necesitan y Ryoga...nada de bromas pesadas...adiós chicos.- y se retiro a seguir con su labor.

-Akane...espera...-dijo suavemente con una mano levantada como intentando retenerla viendo como se alejaba de él.

-No te preocupes! ella estará por acá, es alguien muy especial...-dijo viéndola irse.

Él lo quedo mirando serio y no muy seguro si quedarse a su lado o volver a la habitación.

-Me a hablado mucho de ti, que bueno que decidieras salir...yo estuve un año encerrado, pero después que comencé a estar afuera ahora me siento mejor, y todo gracias a Akane...

-Si también me hablo de vos... y la verdad se siente muy bien salir...

-Oye sabes jugar baloncesto?- le pregunto viéndolo con una sonrisa torcida y de buen ánimo.

-Si...- dijo inseguro.

-Pues que te parece si jugamos un partido! esos viejos ya no me sirven de nada...- dijo apuntando a unos señores mayores sentados jugando ajedrez.

-Eeemmm... esta bien...- dijo con una leve mueca a sonrisa y sintiéndose más seguro ante ese joven.

Y así paso su primer día fuera de su cuarto y esa soledad que lo consumía de a poco, unos ojos marrones lo veía con orgullo y alegría de su progreso mientras vigilaba a sus otros pacientes, pero otros ojos observaba todo no muy conforme con la situación...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capi! ojala les guste, como verán Ranma esta mejorando... y no es el único que esta cambiando... bueno gracias por leer y seguir la historia, reviews?:)

Asv: Hola amiga!como estas? bueno ojala que bien, no demore mucho a tu pedido!jeje, Ay si pobre Shinno le toco las de perder...jaja, y bueno se interpuso esa delicia de hombre, cualquiera quedaría igual...como Ranma no hay...aaaahhhh...bueno me disperso,jaja, pues si en algún momento se tendrá que enterar no?ya veremos como y que sucede al respecto... no nos olvidemos que Ranma sigue siendo un paciente psiquiátrico medicado, y Akane aun no se da o no se quiere dar cuneta de lo que su cuerpo le dice... y Ranma pobrecito el quiere cariño!jaja, no es muy saludable para él que Akane lo toquete,jaja, bueno amiga sería tener mucha suerte si encontramos a dos hombretones de esos...pero si los hay mandame un review con la dirección que me tomo el primer avión...jajajja, bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:),nos leemos besosssss!:)

Rosa Palaciosturquesa: Gracias por comentar!:), que alegría que te guste!nos leemos!ojala disfrutes el capi!saludos!

Rosi: Hola!que bueno que te gusten mis fic!:), bueno ojala gusten igual los capi que publique hoy, muchas gracias por comentar y por seguirlas, saludos!:)

Nancyricoleon: Ay si pobre shinno...espero un mes y la muchacha se le "enferma"jaja, y es que sip Ranma es demasiada cancha imposible concentrarse en otra...bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:),besos!

Akarly: Si sin duda a Shinno ya se le paso el arroz...jaja, pero bueno no todo es tan sencillo, Akane ya esta experimentando cambios más predecibles a su estado, veamos cuanto tarda en darse por enterada...y Ranma ta...un dulzura el pobre... yo no lo pienso dos veces!jeje, bueno gracias por comentar!que bueno que te tenga así de enganchada el fic!:), un beso cuídate!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!todo lindo? pues ojala que si...si es una buena forma de comunicarse,jeje, a mi encanta responder sino es como ignorar a la gente que te habla...hasta los que no les gusta lo que hago reciben respuesta de mi parte... no discrimino,jeje, y con las novelas me pasa igual, desde que descubrí esta pagina, hace ya un año en poco, me olvide de las novelas...jaja, bueno...al pobre shinno lo mande a la banca...veamos si toma alguna resolución al respecto y si lo hace cual será, y ta Akane esta cayendo en las redes de ese encanto de hombre...cuanto más se podrá resistir?y Ranma? ya veremos que pasara...ojala te guste el capi amiga, gracias por comentar!:), un abraso y un beso desde acá!

Ranma: Hola!ay que bueno que te gusten así mis historias...me dejas hasta sonrojada...jaja,yo feliz de entretenerlos a ustedes! bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:)un abrazo,saludos!

Ranaka-K: Hola!jajaj bueno gracias por comentar!:), me dejas feliz de que te gusten tanto mis locas ideas...y muy conforme de poder entretenerlos con ellas,ojala te guste el capi!bueno nos leemos!un abrazo!

Bry: Hola amiga!jaja sip mejor mata-pasiones imposible...jajaja, bueno Akane ya esta cayendo en las redes de nuestro Ranma, aunque no quiera aceptarlo... y Ranma esta perdidamente enredando en las de Akane...jeje, pobrecito el quiere que le de más atención... es una dulzura!:3, yo no me hago de rogar...jaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi! nos leemos un abrazo!cuidate!

Bueno gente, de este fic sería todo por ahora,en breve les tendré algo de atrevida, me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	8. Efecto acción-reacción

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 8-Efecto acción-reacción

Ambos estaban en la habitación, ella le estaba haciendo las medidas diarias de presión y temperatura, al igual que algunos análisis de reacción cuando ingreso el doctor a la habitación, deteniéndose ambos en sus actividades ante la presencia de este.

-Buenos días Doctor Kuno- saludo cordialmente Akane con un leve reverencia, Ranma a diferencia de ella solo lo quedo mirando serio y desconforme de su presencia... sobre todo por interrumpir su momento con ella.

-Buenos días señorita Tendo, señor Saotome...- dijo haciendo un pequeño amague con la cabeza siendo de igual manera correspondido por él- bueno vengo a hacer la revisión...por lo veo has mejorado mucho-dijo mientras observaba el expediente que portaba Akane y veía sus anotaciones en las cuales detallaba sus avances de manera muy clara y pulcra-bueno cuéntame Ranma como te sientes?

-Mejor doctor... creo...- dijo al final con la voz más suave.

-Aha... por lo que veo has avanzado, y si no has sentido cambios negativos es bueno...la ayuda de esta hermosa y capaz enfermera a ayudado por lo que veo...- puntualizó con cierta ironía y un leve grado de coquetería hacía ella viéndola mientas hablaba.

-Amm...gracias doctor...- dijo sonrojada con sus manos hacía adelante y vista baja, un poco cohibida por el halago del médico.

Él sonrió levemente ante la repentina timidez de ella y agrego sin segunda intención.

-Modestia aparte señorita Tendo, es usted una excelente profesional...

Ranma veía a uno y a otro demasiado serio, no le gusto nada lo que sus azules ojos percibían... no le gustaba ni las confianzas que se tomaba ese médico con su enfermera ni la actitud tan tierna a su gusto que portaba, pero que no le agradaba ya que no se debía a él... no le gustaba nada lo que sus instintos percibían... para que negarlo,sentía como lo comían los celos...

-Bueno por lo que veo estas mejor Ranma, pero sigues teniendo esos estados depresivos... y te falta interactuar con los demás, te duplicaré la dosis...-dijo mientas anotaba lo que le correspondería en su historia.

-Duplicarla doctor?... realmente es necesario?- pregunto ella un poco consternada con que le aumenten la medicación.

-Si señorita Tendo... es necesario... sabe no me gusta que me cuestionen como profesional...- dijo serio viéndola fijamente mientas detenía sus anotaciones.

-Disculpe doctor no fue mi intención... solo curiosidad- dijo un poco apenada de su imprudencia.

Él sonrió conciliador para luego agregar sacudiendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-No se preocupe... no es nada...bueno eso sería todo, adiós señor Saotome- se despidió pero lo vio con la vista baja sin prestarle atención, así que con una sonrisa torcida se dispuso a retirarse, no tenía sentido insistirle...

Ranma no prestó atención a los últimos hechos, él se quedo perdido en sus conclusiones con respecto a lo que creyó ver, así que jamás se enteró que le aumentaron la mediación.

Y Akane aunque noto su leve ausencia no le dio mayor importancia, así que procedió a llamarle la atención para continuar con los movimientos y las pruebas psicomotrices...

-Ranma seguimos en lo que estábamos?- pregunto un poco preocupada de su actitud.

-No... no quiero...-dijo con un tono de voz algo seco.

-Pero Ranma...es necesario.

-NO QUIERO DE ACUERDO!SOLO VETE!-le gritó al final viéndola con el ceño fruncido y notándose su ira en la mirada, y eso a ella le sorprendió, no tanto por la reacción en sí ya que estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios bruscos de actitud... pero de él si le sorprendía ya que jamás la trato de esa manera...

-Ranma no te pongas así... esta bien me retirare si es lo que deseas pero tranquilízate por favor...-y procedió a guardar sus cosas mientas el la veía sentado en la cama y agarrándose las piernas apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras la veía guardar todo se tranquilizaba de a poco, pero no del todo aún... y queriendo sacarse la duda y de paso retenerla un poco más a su lado se hizo escuchar.

-Te gusta verdad?...-preguntó con suave voz ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo cuando ella estaba por retirarse, generando que se detenga en su tarea y lo mire fijamente sin comprender a que se refería.

-A que te refieres?... no entiendo...

-Al doctor... te gusta... cierto?- dijo mientras ocultaba más su mirar bajando un poco más su cabeza temiendo la respuesta.

-Al doctor Kuno?-preguntó sorprendida de su pregunta, vio como asentía de manera tímida así que se sentó en el borde de su cama para luego decir en voz baja-no... para nada... porque dices eso Ranma?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Ante su respuesta levanto su cabeza para observarla ahora fijamente y ver como ella le correspondía la mirada animándose ahora a hablarle viéndola directamente.

-De verdad?... no te interesa?...digo es médico y es un buen partido...-dijo ladeando el rostro ya que lo intimidaba a veces cuando lo veía fijamente, sintió como se reía suavemente ante su comentario generando que la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperaba esa reacción... pero le encanto, ya que era la primera vez que la veía reírse.

-Que cosas dices... al doctor Kuno lo admiro como profesional, nada más, no me interesa como hombre, que imaginación...-y volvió a largar una encantadora risilla.

-Bueno quizás me pareció...que suerte...-mustió al final sin ser oído por ella mucho más relajado y feliz de lo que le dijo.

-Que dijiste?- preguntó con una sonrisa ya que no lo sintió al final.

-Eeehhhmmm...na-nada...me dejas solo?-dijo sonrojado y levemente nervioso.

-Esta bien... después te traeré el almuerzo- vio como asentía así que procedió a retirarse con sus cosas dejándolo más relajado en la soledad de su cuarto.

Ya afuera se encamino a la sala a guardar las cosas, encontrándose a Nabiki bebiendo un café.

-Buenos días señorita Nabiki-saludo cordial al ingresar.

-Akane!buenos días!pero dime Nabiki sin formalismos... oye te noto frustrada... algún problema?- pregunto sin demasiado interés mientras bebía de su taza.

-Bueno como gustes... no ninguno en realidad...-dijo con una tenue sonrisa para no levantar sospechas de lo preocupada que la dejo el repentino rechazo que recibió de Ranma, pero no quería exagerar tampoco.

-Si tu dices...oye...-dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada suspicaz- tu tienes a los bombones de Hibiki y Saotome cierto?

-Aaamm...si... son unos de mis pacientes-respondió viéndola curiosa por su pregunta.

-Vaya que eres suertuda chica... están para comérselos!-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo.

-Bu-bueno son apuestos si... pero siguen siendo mis pacientes.

-Bah! son hombres al fin y al cabo... y como están...lastima que no tengas que bañarlos...-dijo sin abandonar su picardía en sus expresiones y queriendo reventar a carcajadas al ver como se sonrojaba como una quinceañera por sus insinuaciones.

-Co-como?...porque querría hacer eso?...-preguntó roja como tomate...

-Para nada amiga... para nada...-terminó diciendo mientras terminaba lo que bebía de su taza para no indagar más en el tema, se estaba divirtiendo pero debía volver a su puesto. Se levantó de la silla y al pasar al lado de Akane le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Sabes... aquí el trabajo es muy estresante... y no hay nada mejor para sacar un poco el estrés que una buena sesión de sexo... esos bombones serían buenos candidatos... nos vemos hermosa!piénsalo!-y guiñando un ojo se retiro de la sala dejando a una Akane a punto de ebullición.

-Se-sexo... co-con Ranma?-mustió suavemente sumamente roja antes las imágenes que su traicionera mente generaba... pero sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas de su mente..."Por kami!esa Nabiki... como me va a insinuar que tenga sexo con Ranma... es una locura!...sexo con Ranma...por dios!es una estupidez...sería descabellado...digo es mi paciente... no?...ay Akane!basta!tu tienes novio!...mejor concéntrate en tu trabajo que para eso estas acá!..." y procedió a seguir con sus cosas, intentando ignorar esas "absurdas" ideas...

Era un nuevo día... era la tarde ya, ella se encontraba en el patio sentada en una mesa de ahí llenando unos formularios mientras vigilaba sus pacientes, estaban todos tranquilos por suerte, hasta Ranma se había animado a salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio, aunque aun interactuaba poco salía más seguido para su alegría, así que ella aprovechaba eso para realizar sus tareas más administrativas, estaba concentrada en lo que escribía cuando siente que le golpean el hombro, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y descubrió que era Ranma quien la veía con una tenue sonrisa y carmín en sus mejillas.

-Ranma...ocurre algo?-dijo mientras se paraba y se colocaba enfrente a él.

-Toma...-dijo con una alegre sonrisa ahora mientras le extendía una hermosa rosa que arrancó de los jardines ante su sorprendida mirada.

-Ranma...gracias es muy bonita...-dijo mientras la recibía ante unos brillosos azules ojos.

-Te gusta?...-pregunto feliz para ver como asentía con esa hermosa sonrisa que le fascinaba- bueno ahora debes darme un beso-dijo con simpleza ante una ahora estupefacta Akane.

-Un... beso?

-Si...yo te doy una flor... y tu me das un beso... es la regla-dijo contento.

-Pero Ranma... eso no me parece correcto...-dijo levemente sonrojada.

Él la miro ceñudo nada conforme con su oposición, él quería su beso.

-Pero te gusto la flor... yo quiero mi beso!-dijo caprichoso.

-Ranma no es correcto...además no esta bien que hagas un regalo con intensiones de recibir algo a cambio...-dijo con cierta desaprobación, vio como la seguía viendo ceñudo, así que con una tenue sonrisa le dijo...-bueno te daré un beso pero en la mejilla de acuerdo?

-Mmmm...bueno-dijo no muy de acuerdo pero conforme al final, vio como se acercaba y poniéndose levemente de puntas de pie le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, luego de eso se limitó a colocarse la mano sobre la zona que sus labios toco y viéndola feliz se fue en una carrera al otro lado del patio con sus mejillas rojas.

Ella lo observaba retirarse con una sonrisa ante lo tierno que podía ser a veces y sin comprender todavía que era esa sensación en su estomago... pero sentía unos cosquilleos que jamás ante sintió, observó la flor que portaba en su mano aspirando su aroma y pronunció de manera suave.

-Ay Ranma...-pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su amiga Yuka que se acercaba.

-Oye amiga y esa flor?

-Me la dio un paciente... es linda-dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

-Vaya... tienes a algún enamorado picarona- afirmó con humor.

-En-enamorado dices?-preguntó sonrojada viendo la flor- estas loca!solo es un detalle...-dijo con una sonrisa para que dejara por ahí el asunto.

-Bueno como sea solo escóndela para que no te la vea Benito porque no le gusta que le arranquen las flores...oh!no!Señora Rita!no trepe la reja!nos vemos amiga se me escapa una paciente...SEÑORA RITA QUIETA AHÍ!-grito para terminar salir corriendo ante una Akane que veía con gracia la situación pero atenta por si necesitaba su ayuda.

"Enamorado...pero que locura dice Yuka..." pensaba intentando no considerar realmente esa posibilidad...

El director Kuno que miraba por la ventana todo, observaba con reprobación la situación para acercarse luego a la puerta de su oficina y decirle a su secretaria.

-Señorita Nabiki, podría decirle a la señorita Tendo que venga a mi oficina cuando pueda?

-Si doctor, enseguida le aviso- le respondió mientras se colocaba de pie para ir a avisarle.

Al rato se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina, con suma intriga por el motivo por la que haya sido llamada.

-Adelante-escuchó como respondía a su llamado del otro lado.

-Doctor Kuno... me mando llamar?ocurre algo?

-Señorita Tendo...si tome asiento...-dijo indicando con una mano la silla enfrente a donde estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio- sabe estoy muy conforme con su trabajo...como se lo he llegado a decir ya la considero una excelente profesional...por el momento no quiero arrepentirme de haber considerado la recomendación de mi colega al contratarla...

-Gracias doctor... yo estoy muy a gusto con el trabajo... tampoco desearía que tenga que reconsiderar el hecho de contratarme... me esfuerzo para que así sea...-dijo segura viéndolo fijamente pero con cierto temor.

-Yo también así lo espero...-dijo colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos-pero supongo que usted sabe que no se permiten relaciones extra profesionales entre el personal y mucho menos entre el personal y los pacientes... eso último ya sería sumamente anti-ético...lo sabe verdad señorita Tendo?

-Por supuesto que si doctor Kuno, no debe temer por eso soy completamente consciente.

-Eso me agrada... estamos muy contentos con su trabajo, sería una lástima perderla...a ayudado mucho a los pacientes...sobre todo al señor...Saotome-dijo insinuante.

-Hago mi esfuerzo porque estén mejor-agregó inmutable.

-Me alegra escucharlo... sería eso no más señorita Tendo, quería dejar esos puntos claros... que tenga un buen día-dijo con una tenue sonrisa al levantarse invitándola a retirarse.

-Gracias, igual no tiene que preocuparse por eso... igual para usted...hasta pronto-y con una suave sonrisa se retiro de la oficina pero sumamente nerviosa de la conversación que tuvo con él...

Ya de camino a retomar sus actividades se quedó pensando en los hechos..."Cielos... seguramente me vio en el patio... eso fue un error... pero es que como negarme a esos ojos azules...demonios Akane!déjate de estupideces!sino te quedarás sin trabajo... tendré que ser más cuidadosa... en que líos me metes Ranma...mi caballito salvaje..." pensaba con una tenue sonrisa y tocándose los labios recordando el dulce beso que le dio y lo bien que se sintió al hacerlo...

Continuará...

* * *

Ay el amor flota en el aire...jeje, bueno Akane aun no quiere aceptar lo que le pasa pero Ranma lo tiene más que claro, ya veremos como se siguen dando las cosas entre estos dos, ojala les guste el capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia y dedicarle su tiempo, reviews?:)

Asv: Amiga! todo lindo? ay ojala que si, pues si este Ranma es sumamente tierno y adorable... te lo comes...jaja, si Akane no se quiere dar cuenta de lo que le pasa porque bueno como dijo Kunito ya no es ético... además tiene novio... pero el amor es mas fuerte no? ya veremos como enfrenta sus sentimientos cuando los acepte, y Ranma ta pobrecito mi chiquito hermoso... él hace todo lo posible por conquistarla no es una lindura?jeje, jajaja me rei pila con lo de robar un banco...deja no es para tanto, además ya tengo a mi novio aca no lo dejaría...uuufff pero aunque lo ame sigo amando a Ranma...es mi amor platónico, mi corazon se a dividido...TT_TT...jajjaj estoy como Kuno... bueno me disperso, pues si había alguien no conforme, ya más adelante se darán cuenta quien es el/la que no desea que Ranma mejore, bueno amiguis ojala te guste el capi,gracias por comentar! nos leemos un beso y un abrazo de oso!cuídate!

Nancyricoleon: Amiga! andas bien? pues si las circunstancias no son ideales, además de que no son las correctas...pero bueno el amor es terco y rebelde, ya veremos como se desenvuelven estos dos, bueno gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso!

Dilana Li: Hola amiga! bueno me alegra que te guste esta idea muy diferente de las demas en general, lamento mucho lo de tu hermano... gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!:), eres un amor, bueno hermosa cuidate nos leemos un beso y un abrazo fuerte!

Xandryx: Amiga aunque el comentario salio como Guest se que eres tu por la forma de escribir,jeje, si son una pareja explosiva! los adoro a esos dos... por eso no me gustan las historias donde Ranma se enamora de otra...no importa cual sea si su corazón no pertenece a Akane no me gusta, soy fiel a esos tórtolos explosivos,jaja, bueno gracias por el apoyo hermosa eres una divina, bueno ojala tus cosa anden bien!nos leemos un abrazo y un beso!

Ranm-K: Hola! bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo, dentro de un tiempo, no se cuanto aun, largare otro fic bien romántico para los que les guste...jeje, bueno ojala te agrade la idea, ya me lo diras en su momento, bueno gracias por el comentario!:), eres un sol! ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso!

Bry: Ay si amiga es verdad... es un dulce este Ranma, no se AKane como se resiste, te mueres de amor! bueno pero aun no enfrenta lo que le pasa y se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos aun, o a darles un nombre... ya veremos como se desarrolla la relación, bueno ojala te guste el capi! un beso hasta la próxima!

Akarly: Hola! ay que bueno que te guste el capi... si Akane se resiste a lo que le pasa... es que no es correcto... así que se encuentra en una etapa de negación, pero el dulce y tierno de Ranma si lo tiene claro y no se piensa quedar de brazos cruzados,jeje, veremos como se van dando las cosas y más adelante se darán cuenta que es el/la que no le conviene su mejoría y que motivos tiene, si es que los tiene... bueno amiga gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!:), ojala te guste el capi,nos leemos un beso y una abrazo fuerte!

Jossy0817: Hola! bueno me deja re contenta que te guste esta historia, aunque es una historia peculiar no deja de ser a mi gusto romántica, bueno gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:), ojala te guste el capi ,saludos!

Susyakane: Hola, si Ranma va mejorando de a poco, pero como dices no es correcto lo que les pasa, aunque Akane aun esta negada a lo inevitable Ranma ya lo tiene claro, veamos como se desarrollan las cosas, gracias por comentar! ojala te guste el capi! saludos!

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy gente hermosa!nos leemos en una próxima entrega! saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	9. Un deseo

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 9-Un deseo

Era domingo, y ella fue hasta la tienda a buscar unos ingredientes para hacer la cena, cuando llegó al sector de los dulces los miro un segundo y con una idea en mente se dispuso a llevarse uno sin poder borrar su sonrisa ante el hecho...

"Espero y le guste...es ideal para mañana" y con esa idea en mente siguió con las compras.

Al día siguiente se encontraba entregando la medicación a sus pacientes mientras tanteaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme el pequeño paquete que tenía para entregar, esperaba que le gustara el presente.

Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación 308 se dispuso a entrar encontrándolo mirando por la ventana, y con una sonrisa más amplia a la normal lo saludo.

-Buenos días Ranma...-dijo para luego ver como se giraba a verla y devolverle el saludo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que portaba.

-Akane buenos días...

-Sabes tengo algo para ti...ten...-dijo mientras le entregaba un chocolate, el mismo que compró el día anterior en la tienda pensando en él frente a la fecha-feliz cumpleaños Ranma...-dijo mientras el recibía el chocolate y lo observaba sorprendido.

-Vaya... ni yo recordaba que hoy cumplía años... gracias...-dijo mientras la veía con un peculiar brillo en los ojos y una radiante sonrisa- hacía tiempo que no probaba uno de estos-comento mientras lo observaba detalladamente- me encanta...

-Es un simple detalle... imaginé que te gustaría recibir algo más dulce que compota de fruta...-dijo con humor- como estuvo el fin de semana eh?

-Pues para mi es más que eso...-mustió suavemente- estuvo bien...-terminó diciendo más claro.

-Me alegro, ten tus medicinas- y procedió a entregarle los remedios para luego agregar- ese lo puedes comer luego de una hora de haberlas tomado...sabes después del almuerzo te van a hacer una pequeña celebración con los demás pacientes... lo hacen con cada cumpleaños aunque tu nunca participaste en ninguno, te agrada la idea?

-Aaammm... en realidad preferiría que no la hicieran... no tengo ganas de festejar nada...- dijo de ánimo más caído y viendo hacia afuera.

-Bueno Ranma... si no quieres le diré a mis compañeras que no organicen nada...-habló más tranquila entendiendo la situación, sería su primer cumpleaños sin sus seres queridos y encima en un psiquiátrico... quizás no era tan buena idea.

-Gracias...- pronunció suavemente con una tenue sonrisa pero percibiendo ella esa tristeza en sus ojos... generando que una angustia se le instale en el pecho ante no poder hacer nada al respecto con sus dolor, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza levemente.

-Y recuerda no puedes comer nada por una hora...-y al ver como no le hacía caso prefirió retirarse sintiendo como en vez de mejorarle el ánimo se lo empeoraba, realmente temía que cayera en una recaída, lo notaba un poco distinto desde que le aumentaron la dosis, tenía cambios a su gusto no muy positivos... como que un poco más... alejado de la realidad, a veces actuaba de forma un tanto infantil, pero dentro de lo general estaba mejor... o eso esperaba ella...

Se fue al patio a vigilar a sus demás pacientes, pero perdida en sus pensamientos..."No se que me pasa pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos tristes... encima me siento culpable, debo hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo" pensó con decisión, vio como se acercaba Ryoga a ella así que con su usual sonrisa lo recibió.

-Ryoga lindo día verdad?-saludó mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado.

-Si lindo, me dijo una enfermera que hoy cumple Ranma y se lo vamos a festejar-dijo alegre por la noticia.

-Bueno... en realidad no... no esta de ánimos para festejar pero agradece la intención-explicó ella esperando que entendiera, vio como la observaba fijamente pero con una expresión seria como intentando comprender lo que dijo o pensando que decir, luego separó sus olivos ojos de los de ella para mirar hacia el frente sin borrar esa seria expresión de su rostro, estuvo unos segundos más así para luego decir en voz baja.

-Sabes... mi cumpleaños también los pase solo... y no tenía ganas de festejar nada,así que... lo entiendo... solo había algo que deseaba para ese día...solo un deseo tenía pero... no se me cumplió... fue el peor cumpleaños que tuve...- terminó de decir con una amarga sonrisa sin verla todavía.

-Y... cual era ese deseo...-preguntó con interés sin dejar de verlo.

-Verla... estar con ella...-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había percibido.

-Ella?...-volvió a preguntar solo que ahora viéndolo con una suave sonrisa al imaginarse que tipo de "ella" era ese por como cambió su mirada al recordarla.

-Si...su nombre es Akari... es... bueno o era mi novia...-dijo con tristeza para luego continuar viendo hacia el cielo despejado- sabes? es hermosa, tiene una mirada única, y una sonrisa...su sonrisa- dijo de manera soñadora- es bellísima... desde que estoy aquí no la veo...-concluyó al final volviendo a desviar la mirada al suelo.

-Aun la quieres-dijo con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Mucho... es la chica mas dulce y hermosa que conozco... pero no la merezco...-dijo con pesar.

-Ryoga no digas eso, eres un gran chico, mereces lo mejor nunca lo dudes.

-Es que no entiendes!yo!yo!...yo...la golpee-pronunció con la voz quebrada ocultando su mirada en su flequillo avergonzado por su confesión por lo cobarde que fue y apretando fuerte los puños-no la merezco!soy una porquería!-gritó con ira en su mirada.

-Eso no es verdad...pero dime porque hiciste eso?-quiso saber ella mientras le daba leves caricias en la espalda para calmarlo y no le diera de nuevo un ataque y le de por lastimarse o lastimar a alguien.

-Es que...yo...yo...no se- concluyó con la voz suave sin dejar apreciar sus ojos aun-yo tenía hacía un tiempo esos ataques de... en fin... me alteraba a veces... y ella me dijo que necesitaba un doctor... me dijo que me apoyaría... y yo...yo reaccione mal...le grite, la amenazé... y le pegue...- dijo sintiéndose la desesperación en su voz y cubriendo con sus manos su rostro- después... mis padres me trajeron aquí... y no supe más de ella... debe... debe odiarme...-concluyó con tristeza que a ella le conmovió a pesar de lo afectada que la dejo el hecho de que él golpeara un mujer, y encima la mujer que el decía amar.

-Eso se debe a que estabas enfermo Ryoga... no fue porque quisieras... ella debe entenderlo...- decía intentando darle ánimos.

-No lo se... solo se que aunque la desee para que me acompañe el día de mi cumpleaños no sirvió de nada porque jamás vino... sabe que era un fecha que no me gusta estar solo, pero... nunca vino... la espere todo el día...ese era mi deseo Akane... ver a Akari- le dijo viéndola fijamente con sus ojos tristes y decaídos.

-No te preocupes Ryoga... para el próximo no será así... te lo prometo- dijo sin quitarle la mirada y regalándole una sonrisa como firma de esa promesa.

-Enserio?-dijo con un nuevo brillo.

-Si... solo se paciente... te recuperaras y volverás a ser el de antes... solo debes practicar todo lo que hemos hablado y verás que mejoraras Ryoga...

-Puede ser... gracias...- dijo sonriendo el ahora y percibiendo ella la sinceridad en el gesto, solo se la devolvió para luego ver como se levantaba y se retiraba supuso ella a su habitación, pero con una mejor actitud sintiéndose contenta de levantarle el ánimo.

"Tu también la querrás a tu lado hoy Ranma?" pensó mientras veía al frente, y no supo porque sintió una punzada en el pecho al creer eso posible, no sabía que era pero le alteraba los nervios, frunció el ceño y sentía su aura crecer de manera negativa, cuando cayó en cuenta de su estado se sorprendió e intentó relajarse. "Pero, que fue eso?... porque me puse así por esa idea? kami desde que estoy aquí tengo reacciones que no comprendo...bueno quizás no sea ese su deseo... deseará algo él para su día?" y con una nueva idea en mente y mejor ánimo se levanto del banco a buscarlo y ver si podía remendar su error al dejarlo tan desanimado.

Ingresó a su cuarto encontrándolo sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo por la ventana, pero temiendo que de vuelta estuviera en ese estado de mutismo del que creyó sacarlo casi...

-Ranma... estas bien?-vio como ante su llamado la veía fijamente.

-Ya es hora de la medicación?-pregunto con auténtica curiosidad.

-No, no...solo vine a verte, aun falta para eso...estas bien?

Él la miro fijamente viendo como se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba una mano, desvió sus ojos al borde de la cama para ver como su blanca y delicada mano tomaba la suya sintiendo ese agradable calor, junto con ese aroma que ella desprendía y que tanto le gustaba, decidió hablar para acabar ese incómodo silencio.

-Estoy bien...- dijo mientras apretaban un poco más fuerte su mano disfrutando su compañía.

-Dime Ranma... ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños... no hay algo que desees?-preguntó viendo el suelo con cierto temor a la respuesta, sin terminar de entender porque...

-Algo que desee?- preguntó con intriga.

-Si ya sabes, un deseo de cumpleaños, quizás pueda ayudarte a que lo cumplas.-dijo sin verlo aun.

-Un deseo...-dijo suavemente mientras veía sus rosados labios y sin que ella se percatara acercaba su rostro al suyo, pero de repente paro en seco y volviendo a su posición actual hablo- bueno...hay algo que hace mucho no hago y extraño ya...realmente desearía hacerlo.

-Algo que no haces?- pregunto ella ahora viéndolo fijamente y sin saber a que se debía ese alivio y esa alegría de que dijera algo y no alguien...

-Si... me cumplirás mi deseo Akane? sería un lindo regalo de cumpleaños...-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno pero debes decirme que es y ahí veré si puedo hacerlo, haré mi esfuerzo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... siempre me gusto ver el atardecer... en mi casa siempre me subía al techo y lo observaba, me traía mucha paz y me ayudaba a pensar, desde que estoy aquí no lo volví a contemplar, me regalas eso Akane? me regalas un atardecer?-pregunto con una linda sonrisa a su gusto y haciendo mayor presión en su mano ante la ansiedad.

-Ver el atardecer?... bueno no se permite que anden a esas horas afuera pero... podríamos ir a escondidas...-pensó en voz alta ante considerar el hecho, sabía que estaba mal pero a esa hora no había casi personal en los pasillos y tenían las escaleras a la azotea cerca, y bueno sería por poco tiempo realmente, violaba el reglamento pero no sería nada grave, y realmente ante el brillo con la que la estaba mirando por ese hecho no podía negarse, quería en la medida posible que fuera un poco feliz, así que con decisión le dijo sonando segura- de acuerdo Ranma... te llevaré a que veas el atardecer- concluyó con una radiante sonrisa la cual aumento al ver como el le devolvía el gesto percibiendo en esos hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos el agradecimiento y la alegría por el hecho.

-De verdad?-preguntó ansioso, vio como asentía así que se limitó a volver a apretar su mano para luego pronunciar un 'gracias' poco audible frente a la alegría que sentía.

Ya quedaba poco para que se hiciera la hora del atardecer, una hora antes de esta los pacientes debían estar en sus habitaciones así que se ocupo de que así fuera, ya terminada su tarea se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden y tranquilo para sacar a Ranma sin que se dieran cuenta, y al verificar que así fuera fue en su búsqueda.

-Vamos Ranma... no nos pueden ver, contamos con la suerte de que las escaleras están cerca y casi nunca la usan.- le indica ya dentro de su habitación, vio como asentía para luego seguirla, y sigilosamente ambos se movieron por los pasillos para ir rumbo a la azotea.

Se encontraban sentados presenciando el sol ocultarse, un suave brisa se ocupaba de mecer con delicadeza sus cabellos atrayendo con ella el agradable aroma de una cálida tarde de otoño. Ranma observaba con deleite como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar suavemente en el horizonte, la vista era hermosa desde ahí mucho más que desde su casa, y la compañía hacía el momento mucho más agradable a su gusto, la vio de reojo percibiendo el dorado que se reflejaba en sus facciones haciéndola ver mas hermosa aun de lo que la consideraba, sonrió suavemente y sacando el chocolate de su bolsillo se lo extendió dirigiéndole la mirada directamente ahora.

-Akane... me gustaría compartirlo... contigo-dijo de manera suave mientras le extendía el dulce.

-Pero Ranma... es para ti...-dijo sin entender el motivo de que se lo de.

-Por favor...es...es importante para mi...-dijo levemente lastimero y con un carmín en su rostro.

-De acuerdo...-termino aceptando mientras tomaba el chocolate y le partía una parte para luego ver como el hacía lo mismo y la comía procediendo ella a imitarlo- te gustó?

-Si...-dijo con una alegre sonrisa para luego seguir comiendo mientras veía al astro rey ocultarse con ya la mitad de su cuerpo sin llegar al alcance de sus ojos, para ser imitado por ella.

Cuando quedaban poco de luz solar disponible el volvió a girarse para verla y decirle de manera dulce.

-Akane... muchas gracias por esto- y procedió a tomarle la mano que se encontraba cerca a la suya para verla fijamente a los ojos.

Ella contemplo su masculino rostro bajo los suaves rayos de sol que llegaban a darle, viéndolo mas atractivo de lo que ya era, y no supo porque... si se debía a eso, o a la romántica atmósfera que los rodeaba o al hecho de que sabía lo solo que se encontraba pero la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca que nuca la abarcaba de una manera abismal, sintiendo unos enormes deseos de estar siempre a su lado...

-No tienes porque agradecerme Ranma... me alegro que estés pasándola bien.

-Pero... quiero agradecerte- dijo acercando su mano a su rostro para colocarle un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja de manera delicada sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, bajo la vista hasta sus labios y de forma lenta acercó los suyos, para cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos desviar el rostro y colocar sus labios en su mejilla dandole un dulce beso...

Ella cuando sintió la manera en la que la miraba y como acariciaba su cabello sintió un agradable estremecimiento, pero al ver la forma en la que se acercaba a besarla en los labios a su parecer, se quedo inmóvil...no supo como reaccionar y se limitó a esperar petrificada en su lugar...pero cuando sintió como la besaba en la mejilla no supo porque su ser se desilusionó, luego de sentir esa agradable caricia hecha con sus labios vio como él se alejaba un poco para observarla con una mano aún en su otra mejilla para al segundo cerrar lentamente sus azules ojos y acercarse a sus labios de forma suave...y ella al percibir su intensiones entro en pánico, haciendo un movimiento con su rostro y separando su mano de la suya colocándolas en sus piernas y bajando la mirada al suelo para luego decir nerviosa.

-Eso...eso...no era necesario... por favor Ranma volvamos que es tarde...-y tras decir eso se levantó acomodándose la falda, y luego le sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa en una intención de ignorar el hecho aunque por dentro sentía como su ser temblaba.

Al ver como se alejaba de él evitando que alcanzara sus labios se asustó de haber hecho algo que la enfadara, pero al percibir como volvía a sonreirle prefirió no darle más importancia al asunto y devolviéndole el gesto también se colocó de pie para ingresar al edificio, sintiendo todavía el agradable sabor de su piel en sus labios.

-Vamos...-y tras decir eso ambos ingresaron, y al llegar a los pasillos anduvieron con el mismo cuidado sin llegar a ser vistos, ya en la puerta él habló.

-Gracias... este fue al final un día mucho mejor de lo que pudo ser... gracias a ti...

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ranma... más tarde te traeré la cena y los remedios- vio como asentía para luego ingresar al cuarto, cuando vio la puerta cerrada se apoyo con una mano en el pecho en la pared aun afectada por todas las sensaciones que vivió hace unos minutos en su compañía.

"Porque...porque me siento así de desilusionada porque no me haya besado en un principio?...será posible que sea porque... porque realmente lo quería?...quería que Ranma me bese?..." pensaba en pánico "pero..como...desde cuando siento esto? si es verdad...yo realmente quería que me bese...pero yo estoy con Shinnosuke... y él es mi paciente no esta bien eso...no no no... yo debo estar confundiendo las cosas... mejor me pongo a seguir con lo mío antes de que me vea Cologne... yo no puedo, no debo sentir nada por él... solo, solo estoy exagerando verdad?..."y con esa pregunta se dedico a seguir con sus actividades para finalizar el día, sin darse cuenta aún de ese sentimiento que estaba hacía tiempo ya instalado en su pecho y crecía día con día.

Habían pasado unos días ya desde el incidente en la azotea, pero de todas maneras trataba no pensar en ello ni en lo que le generó, no quería entorpecer su trabajo. Ahora se encontraba con Ranma acompañándolo a almorzar como siempre hacía, se entretuvo de más esta vez que no se dio cuenta que ya empezaba su hora de descanso. Al terminar su relato le dijo amable.

-Ranma ahora que terminaste voy a acomodarte la cama de acuerdo?-dijo con su usual sonrisa para luego levantarse al verlo asentir, sin darse cuenta de que se le cayó el teléfono en la silla al pararse.

Ranma tampoco se dio cuenta de eso solo se quedó observándola realizar su labor como acostumbraba, cuando un sonido no conocido por él lo distrajo, dirigió su vista hacía el origen del ruido descubriendo que era el teléfono de Akane el que sonaba, ya que ella ya se encontraba en horario de descanso, así que procedió a tomarlo.

Ella al sentir su teléfono sonar fue consiente de la hora, así que se acercó a tomarlo viendo como era tomado por Ranma en una intención de dárselo.

Él se lo iba a alcanzar pero por curiosidad observó la pantalla descubriendo un nombre masculino en ella generando que arrugara el ceño y desistiera de dárselo, para luego preguntar con la voz seca y el rostro serio manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

-Akane...quien es Shinnosuke?

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capitulo de este loco amor!Ranma ya se entero de la existencia de Shinnosuke,veamos que hace Akane...ojala les haya gustado, gracias a todos por seguir la historia, reviews?:)

Paoh: Hola!ay que bueno que te enganche esta historia!me dejas re feliz!n_n, pues si Ranma esta mejor, pero bueno Akane aun no acepta lo que realmente le pasa, aunque un bichito de celos anduvo por ahí,jeje, ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:), saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Amiga!pues si es dificil...esta mujer tiene voluntad de acero,jaja, veamos hasta cuando aguanta...gracias por comentar!:)un beso cuídate!

Dilana Li: Amigaa!ay si si si lo se...te lo comes entero...yo estoy igual, quiero un Ranma!bbbuuuaaa...jajaj ta pire... -.-...pues si este hombre es una delicia y Akane no lo aprovecha...veamos hasta cuando aguanta, y pues Kuno hasta ahora solo hace su trabajo, veamos como se van dando las cosas, gracias por comentar!besos y abrazos amiga!;)

Akarly: Hola amiga!ay si verdad?Ranma celoso es un amor, y mas en ese estado tan vulnerable...nuestro amigo de trenza tiene muy claro lo que quiere, y Akane pues aun no sabe que es eso que siente por él ya que hay muchas cosas en contra que le bloquean interpretar bien sus sentimientos, y Kuno pues por ahora solo hace usu trabajo, vemos como se dan las cosas y que sucede con este loco amor, jeje, un beso y un abrazo!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos!

Ranma K: Bueno ojala este capi te guste también, si Kuno se interpuso sutilmente pero bueno es parte de su trabajo...veamos que pasa... bueno gracias por comentar y apoyar la historia,:) una beso!nos leemos!

Asv:Hola amigui!ay si lo se este Ranm es tan tan tan adorable...te lo comes entero, yo también quiero uno!o dos ...o tres...ay ta que cosas pienso...ajjajaj,con uno me conformo,jajajaj,(lo siento mi amor pero Ranma es mi amor platónico...igual te amo...C:)jeje, pues si en algunas cosas se parece pero como este muchacho de trenza no hay, y si en mis historias todos son diferentes pero cualquiera de ellos tan aaaawwwww...ta ta ta, jajaj, gracias amiga por tus buenos deseos!*-*, eres un sol de persona!y también gracias por el apoyo y tenerme tan arriba me haces sonrojarme con los halagos...jeje, bueno pues paso algo que una vez me preguntaste...si Ranma se enterara de la existencia de Shinno, pues ya se entero, ahora veamos que le dice Akane al respecto, si la verdad o no...y en este capi otra que se puso celosa creo que fue Akane...jeje, pobre entre su novio, el trabajo, y lo poco ético de la situación, le obstruyen sus sentimientos y comprensión de ellos, pero bueno dicen que el amor todo lo puede, y aunque te niegue a creerlo es así nena, lo amas!acéptalo!jaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo realmente eres la mejor!te adoro quiero y recontra banco!:D, nos leemos amigui un beso y abrazo grande!

Xandryx: Amiga!bueno gracias por comentar y apoyar la historia!:), pues Kuno por ahora solo hace su trabajo, ahora veamos que pasara cuando Ranma se entere quien es Shinnosuke, si es que Akane le dice la verdad, bueno amigui cuídate nos leemos!un beso y un abrazo grande!

Susyakane: Bueno por ahora Kuno hace su trabajo, o eso parece...veamos que sucede mas adelante, gracias por comentar!:),saludos!

Bry: Ay amiga si lo se Ranma es una cosita tan comestible...y en ese estado de vulnerabilidad mas todavía...no se como Akane se resiste...jeje, bueno pues si los celos en el quedan mas que camuflados, jaja,veamos como reacciona cunado sepa lo de Shinnosuke si es que Akane le dice la verdad, aunque en este capi Ranma no fue el unico celoso,n_n, lo que no entendí fue la parte en la que Akane es fugitiva,jeje, si lo dices por el beso aclaro por las dudas el que salio corriendo fue Ranma,XD, bueno pues Kuno por ahora hace su trabajo, o eso parece, ya veremos que pasa...bueno amiga gracias por comentar!:),nos leemos en la próxima entrega un beso!

Bueno gracias de nuevo a todos, me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	10. Loco de celos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 10- Loco de celos

-Ranma... me das el teléfono?- preguntó ella ignorando su pregunta, para luego ver como lo escondía detrás de su espalada sin demostrar intenciones de devolvérselo, al segundo de hacer eso el teléfono dejo de sonar.

-Dime quien es?!-preguntó alterado, no se lo pensaba devolver hasta no saber la información, no le agrado para nada que la llame un hombre.

-Ranma... si te digo quien es, me lo devolverás?-preguntó tranquila para no alterarlo más, aunque por dentro estaba bastante nerviosa, no le estaba gustando la actitud que tomaba, ni entendía porque lo hacía.

-Si me dices quien es te lo doy...-dijo viéndola serio.

-Esta bien... Shinnosuke es mi novio... y me llama porque ya estoy en mi hora de descanso...-le explico con calma para luego ver como la veía con los ojos grandes de sorpresa y colocando los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Tu... tu novio?- preguntó con la voz en hilo para ver como asentía suavemente, apretó sus puños con fuerza para luego bajar la cabeza tapando sus azules ojos bajo el flequillo intentando esconder el remolino de sentimientos que esa noticia le generó... para luego extender su mano con intenciones de que tomara su teléfono mientras decía con la voz baja pero seca- vete...

Ella tomo el teléfono un poco desconcertada por su actitud e intentó hablarle.

-Ran...-pero sus intenciones murieron frente a sus gritos.

-VETE! TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!VETE!VETE!VETE!-dijo agitado sin verla todavía.

-Pero Ra...-ella intentaba dialogar con él pero el esta cerrado a eso.

-FUERAAAAA!QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS YAAAAA!NO TE QUIERO VER!-dijo con más fuerza ante ver como no le hacía caso.

Ella le dedico una mirada que el no pudo apreciar, y procedió a irse llevándose la bandeja, sin entender a que se debía su cambio... cualquiera diría que eran celos, pero era absurda considerar esa opción...además era una persona medicada en un psiquiátrico, no debía darle mayor importancia por un ataque de ira, así que si pedía soledad lo mejor era dársela, solo esperaba que no retrocediera en su progreso.

Se quedó en el patio vigilando sus pacientes mientras pensaba en la situación que se dio hacía unas horas, no terminaba de entender a que se debía esa actitud tan hostil y violentada de su parte, no le generó miedo porque ya estaba acostumbrada a esas ataques de cólera en los demás, pero si le afecto que la hiciera él... era la segunda vez que le pasaba y no sabía porque con él el efecto era distinto, se había acercado demasiado a Ranma debía admitir, pero nunca le contó de su novio porque no lo consideraba correcto platicarle de algo tan intimo como su vida sentimental, le contaba si aspectos generales de su vida con sus amigos o familia pero nada de gran importancia, no era correcto formar un vínculo a ese nivel, esa actitud de él la dejo descolocada sin saber que pensar en realidad, solo sabía que sea lo que lo impulso de gritarle así y correrla debía ser muy fuerte porque él jamás reaccionaba de esa manera..."Ay Ranma que tienes... que te hice mi caballito salvaje...si esta fuera un situación normal pensaría que estas celoso, pero eso sería imposible...sería imposible no?... claro que sí! él no podía interesarse así en mi...aunque yo... yo no puedo decir lo mismo, creo que...yo...yo..aaassshshhh deja de pensar esas cosas Akane! tu nada, tu debes trabajar, eso!mejor concéntrate!".

Cuando llegó la hora de la merienda ella se sorprendió al ingresar a su cuarto,quedó pasmada viendo el desastre, lo vio todo revuelto... la sabanas y frazadas estaban tiradas por todos lados al igual que la mesa y las sillas... a una silla la desarmo, se notaba que la dio contra una pared por la resquebrajadura que esta tenía...las sabanas estaban rotas y la almohada estaba hecha picadillo... definitivamente su ataque de ira fue más allá de unos gritos, él se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas agarradas con las manos y apoyado en la pared viendo la nada, ella se asustó más por verlo en ese estado que por su desate de ira, realmente no quería que empeorara... Colocó la bandeja en el piso y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ranma... porque hiciste eso?... que te paso?...-preguntó preocupada, vio que no le hacía caso, la ignoraba, cuando intento tocarle un hombro él le dirigió una mirada resentida que generó que ella se detenga en su accionar sin comprender su actitud.

La miraba fijamente con rencor, para luego decir con reproche.

-Me mentiste...-dijo sentido para luego hundir su cabeza en sus rodillas dejándola desconcertada nuevamente con su actitud y sobre todo su acusación.

-En que te mentí Ranma? no te entiendo... que sucede?

-Déjame solo...-dijo aun en su posición saliendo su voz ahogada.

-Esta bien... te deje la merienda.. por favor come...-no le respondió, ni caso le hizo- Ranma llamaré para que arreglen esto...por favor compórtate si no quieres que te duerman si...-nada...seguía sin hacerle caso, así que prefirió retirarse y esperar a ver que sucedía.

Al ver que nuevamente estaba solo dijo en voz baja para si.

-Mentirosa... dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo...-pronunció lastimero mientras una sutil lágrima corría por su mejilla...

En la cena fue igual, su actitud con ella fue la misma, no le prestaba atención y rehusaba su cercanía, sentía que había retrocedido demasiados escalones...realmente la tenía preocupada.

Los siguientes días siguieron iguales, no le hablaba ni le dirigía la palabra a nadie, pero presentía que esta vez era diferente a cuando lo conoció, que lo hacía adrede, como si estuviera enojado con ella y lo manifestara de esa manera, y ella estaba muy dolida con todo... esos días sin sentir su voz y sin que le dirigiera la mirada la tenían muy deprimida... lo extrañaba... no podía evitarlo... se había convertido en alguien especial en su vida... no sabía aún que papel ocupaba pero sabía que realmente sentía algo especial por ese muchacho, y la situación la estaba afectando... esperaba que se recuperara pronto porque no quería mayores consecuencias.

Estaba llevándole el almuerzo cuando se encuentra con el doctor Kuno rumbo a su habitación.

-Señorita Tendo... lleva la comida para el señor Saotome? porque voy a verlo justamente.

-Doctor, si así es, pero se la daré después de su visita entonces... puedo estar presente?

-Si no le molesta preferiría estar a solas, serán pocos minutos-aclaró él ante una desilusionada muchacha de azules cabellos pero sabiendo disimular bien su estado.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa para verlo como se adentraba a la habitación, rogando porque lo encontrara mejor .

-Gracias Señorita Tendo...-dijo cuando procedió a retirarse, al ingresar al cuarto vio a Ranma sentado en el suelo así que inició el interrogatorio.

-Dime Ranma como estas?-pregunto a escasa distancia de él mientras revisaba su historia.

-...-nada el seguía sin hacer caso a nadie ignorando el mundo a su alrededor.

-Vaya... por lo que veo retrocedimos...-dijo viéndolo de manera analizadora y con desconfianza, sin recibir respuesta de su parte como esperaba, aunque tenía un presentimiento hacía un tiempo ya y lo pondría a prueba.

-Bueno al ver como no colaboras y tampoco hay progreso en tu situación... sino al contrario, no me queda otra que realizar algunos cambios, y por lo que veo ya no se lleva bien con la señorita Tendo...así que le cambiaré la enfermera- "bingo..." pensó para sus adentros al ver como ante sus últimas palabras el levantaba el rostro y lo veía fijamente con los ojos grandes expresando sorpresa.

-No...no haga eso...yo, yo estoy bien-dijo sonando en cierto grado desesperado por convencerlo para que no hiciera semejante cosa, no quería que la alejaran de su lado, por más que estuvo enojado con ella por el hecho de tener a otro hombre en su vida y debido a eso la ignoraba, no quería dejar de verla o sentirla, era demasiado importante para él como para permitir que la única luz que tenía en su vida se la sacaran.

Él doctor lo veía suspicaz ante su repentina "mejoría", como lo sospecho el solo fingía, y el hecho de separarlo de la señorita Tendo le importaba más de lo normal.

-Bueno veo que no esta tan mal como parece... eso me alegra...no tendré que modificar su medicación- dijo mientras se retiraba, pero antes de irse dijo de manera casual- sabe señor Saotome... la fruta prohibida es la más deseosa de probar... pero no deja de ser eso... prohibida... buenas tardes- y se retiro de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Ranma observando la puerta.

-No me importa que tan prohibida sea... la quiero para mi...-dijo suavemente para luego volver a su posición, pero no duro demasiado ya que a los pocos minutos vio ingresar a Akane con la bandeja del almuerzo, así que se paro para sentarse en la mesa y la vio con una tenue sonrisa.

Ella veía sorprendida el cambio... no solo se paro aceptando comer, cosa que desde ese día ya no hacía sino que le dirigió por fin esa hermosa mirada para luego sonreírle como siempre hacía, realmente estaba feliz de ver que no estaba tan mal como la preocupaba, definitivamente la visita del doctor le hizo bien.

-Ranma...-dijo con emoción ante su nuevo cambio de actitud con ella- quieres que me quede a acompañarte?- le preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

-Si Akane... me gustaría que me contaras una de tus historias... las extraño...-dijo sonrojado, el hecho de que la perdería como enfermera lo hizo asustarse tanto al punto de retractarse en la ley de hielo que le aplico los últimos días, es verdad que tenía novio y eso lo afecto mucho, pero bueno eso no lo desanimaría... aun tenía oportunidades de conquistarla...

-Y yo extrañaba contártelas- expresó feliz de que las cosas volvieran a su curso y tomando asiento a su lado se dispuso a contarle alguna anécdota de las que siempre le compartía, radiante de que él volviera a darle atención como antes.

Luego de que terminara de comer, ella llevaba la bandeja sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no podía evitar sentir esa alegría de que al fin después de días de intentar que le diera atención Ranma volviera a ser el de antes, realmente la tenía asustada.

Ahora se encontraba en el patio vigilando a algunos pacientes que estaban en la vuelta en sus cosas, mientras pensaba sin borrar la sonrisa.

"Que alivio... ya temía que no se recuperara, no puedo evitar sentirme así... como te extrañaba Ranma... cada día dudo más de lo que me pasa contigo...uuuuffff... mejor no me hago más la cabeza con estas cosas, debo concentrarme en lo bueno de esto, de que al fin reacciono!" y con esa felicidad que se reflejaban en sus facciones se dispuso a seguir sus labores.

A lo lejos observó a Ryoga, desde que tuvieron esa charla sobre su novia él se había decaído mucho de ánimo, estaba más reacio a relacionarse pero por lo menos no había tenido ninguna crisis, hacía días había pensado en hacer algo para ayudarlo, y frente a lo optimista que se encontraba decidió hacerlo de una vez.

Luego de que se hiciera la tarde y todos los pacientes estuvieran en sus habitaciones se dirigió hasta secretaría.

-Nabiki podría pedirte un favor?

-De que se trata?- pregunto intrigada por que le pidiera algo.

-Me podrías dar el teléfono de la familia Hibiki? me gustaría hablar con sus padres.

-Sabes hermosa que no esta permitido que el personal se ocupe de esos asuntos, solo el doctor, además que no se puede revelar información personal de la familia de los pacientes.

-Lo sé... pero es importante, solo es para ayudarlo... por favor...-pidió con cara de mártir.

-No dudo de tus buenas intenciones... pero...asshh... esta bien! pero si preguntan como lo conseguiste no tengo nada que ver de acuerdo?-dijo en señal de advertencia.

-Si!-respondió contenta.

-Ten aquí lo tienes... y por lo menos espero una caja de bombones como pago de agradecimiento-dijo guiñándole un ojo al entregarle el papel.

-Trato!-y procedió a tomar el papel satisfecha por el hecho- gracias Nabiki!- y se retiro a un lugar más apartado de oídos ajenos.

Ya ubicada, se dispuso a marcar desde su teléfono.

-Hola si, con la familia Hibiki?...buenas tardes le hablo del instituto San Heberek... no!no ocurrió nada malo con el joven Hibiki no se preocupe, podría hablar con la señora Hibiki?... si con su madre por favor... Hola señora Hibiki... si pero no se preocupe su hijo esta bien, yo soy su enfermera, mi nombre es Akane me recuerda?... si ella misma... señora Hibiki llamaba para pedirle algo importante para Ryoga... usted me podría dar la dirección de Akari su novia... si se que no lo considera correcto pero solo quiero hablar con ella... si no se preocupe, como usted vio Ryoga esta mejorando y me gustaría ver si puedo hacer que se acerquen, le haría bien a él... aha... muy bien eso sería todo y muchas gracias por la información señora, que tenga buenas noches- y corto la llamada.

Vio con emoción la dirección que le dio por teléfono la madre de Ryoga, mañana aprovecharía que era su día libre para ir a verla y esperaba poder hacerla entrar en razón.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta parejita, pues a Ranma le afecto la verdad, pero bueno un Saotome nunca baja los brazos no? y el cuenta con la ventaja que la tiene para el casi todos los días, más otras cosas que todos conocemos,jeje, bueno Akane sigue confundida con lo que le pasa, veamos hasta cuando resuelve ese lío en su corazón y que hace al respecto, Ranma sin embargo esta empecinado en tenerla para él, veamos si es tan fácil en su situación...bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y la siguen, agradezco si dejan comentarios para saber que les pareció el capi :)

Ranma K: Hola! bueno a mi también me emociona esta historia, aun le quedan capítulos así que por un tiempo más intentare tenerlos entretenidos con este fic, ojala te guste el capi,bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo!eres un sol!:) un beso grande y un abrazo, cuídate!

Xandryx: Ay pues si amiga AKane se animo a decirle, es muy terca y no quiere darse cuenta de lo obvio, y nunca espero que el reaccionara así...aunque se recupero y dispuesto a dar batalla, ay es una lindura este hombre... pues me emociona que te guste tanto esta historia, :), muchas gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!nos leemos un beso grande!

Akaneyamileth17: Hola! ay que bueno que te guste el fic!:) cada vez la cosa se complica un poco más, sip me gustan lo ua mientras sean RanmaxAkane, y si voy a darme un visita por tu historia, perdón la demora pero es que ando corta de tiempo y apenas para escribir me da, pero en la semana la leo y te doy mi comentario!gracias por la invitación eres un sol!n_n, bueno conmigo los finales siempre serán felices...jeje, lo lamento pero soy una romántica empedernida...XD, un beso nos leemos!y gracias por comentar!:)

Laescondida: Que bueno que te gustara el fic n_n, pues aunque no fue lo que esperaste no estabas tan alejado de la realidad, pues las dudas se irán resolviendo a medida que avance el fic,je, no digo nada para que no pierda el factor sorpresa,jeje, ay si ese fue un momento tan intenso y esperado... Ranma nos genera estas cosas...:d, bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:D, ojala te guste el capitulo, nos leemos un abrazo!

Bry: jajjajjaj (perdon pero tenía que hacerlo XD) soy una tarada recien cuando me dijiste cai en cuenta...jajajaj(me refiero a lo de fugitiva :d), bueno ta poniéndome seria, en lo posible, aaayyy si no es una lindura de hombre? yo me lo como a besos... pobrecito lo hice sufrir mucho en este capi, pero bueno era necesario que se entere de la verdad, y de paso Akane lo extrañe un poco para que se de cuenta de una vez lo necesario que es para ella,aunque esta muy terca y no llega a captar ni lo que el siente ni lo que a ella le pasa...ay que ser un poco comprensivos con ella, las obligaciones la tienen bloqueada, pero no creo que le quede mucho en ese estado, tiene voluntad de acero la muchacha...jeje XD, bueno muchas gracias por comentar!:), ojala te guste el capi!un beso nos leemos!

Nancyricoleon: Sip 100% de acuerdo, no se como se resiste...en fin no le va a quedar mucho así... gracias por comentar amiga!:) un beso nos leemos!

Susyakane: Y bueno su reacción aunque no fue la mejor fue la mas esperada supongo frente a su situación y sentimientos, aunque se que lo hice sufrir aclaro que sufrí con el,jeje, si a Ryoga también vamos a darle lo suyo, pobrecito a puesto de él para mejorar :3, bueno gracias por comentar!ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Akarly: Hola! pues si como predijiste Ranma se molesto bastante y le aplico la ley de hielo, pobrecito sufrió mucho con eso, pero bueno como todo un buen Saotome no se dejara vencer, aunque muchos sabemos que ese partido esta mas que ganado no? ;),jeje, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar!:), un beso y un abrazo nos leemos!

Dilana Li: Amigaaa!ay si se que la terca de Akane no se decide que le pasa, pero bueno ay que entenderla tiene muchas cosas en contra, pero no seguira mucho mas tiempo en esa encrucijada, Ranma no piensa dejarse vencer, como buen guerrero! (yo tampoco me hubiera resistido, ya me hubiera devorado entero,jajaj XD) dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes...mierda!jjajaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi,se que hice sufrir a Ranma pero bueno era necesario que se entere y que Akane se de cuenta de que tan importante es él para ella, bueno hermosa nos leemos un beso grande cuídate!gracias por el apoyo del fic y por dejar tu comentario!:D, un abrazote!

Asv: Amigaaa! ay bueno aqui va otro capitulo ojala te guste... si no pude complacerte, Ranma supo la cruel y cruda verdad... pero era necesario que la sepa, y si lo hice sufrir mucho lo se soy la peor...pero que conste que sufri con el con cada letra que ponía al escribir... sufrimos juntos (ta que loca sone...jaja) en fin igual no estire demasiado su agonía, ni la ustedes,jeje, al final se resolvieron las cosas, pero era necesario que el se enojara con ella para que le ponga un poco de distancia y Akane se de cuenta de su necesidad por el, a ver si así esa testaruda chica se percata de las cosas... bueno pero no fue en su totalidad, sigue confundida con lo que le pasa y aun no cae en cuenta de lo que Ranma siente por ella...despistada (face palm) jeje, bueno Ranma no se va a rendir, el como dijo la quiere para él y bueno cuenta con la ventaja que la tiene casi todo el dia para el solo, bueno no solo para el pero me entiendes,jeje, así que no se dejara abatir por eso, es un guerrero en todos los aspectos de su vida, ay si lo se es una lindura de hombre, quien no sueña con alguien así...aaahhhh... yo nunca dejare de enamorarme de el, mi amor asi como platónico es secreto,jaja, igual no tiene de que preocuparse, dudo que tal espécimen exista con todas esas cualidades...snif...snif... pero ta yo te amo mi amor no te preocupes! n_n, jaja, bueno amiga nos leemos un beso grande gracias por comentar yo tambien te quiero!como no hacerlo si eres un sol,bueno hermosa hasta la próxima!abrazotes!(manada de osos?O.O no seran demasiados?jaja igual aunque quede estrujada te adoro :D,jajaja)

Bueno gente hermosa eso seria todo por hoy!me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	11. Que tanto me quieres?

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 11- Que tanto me quieres?...

Iba rumbo al trabajo sin poder borrar su sonrisa al recordar la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con esa adorable joven, realmente era encantadora, aunque en un principio estuvo reacia a su presencia al final consiguió que la escuchara, se quedo recordando el momento.

_Flash Black_

_Llego hasta la puerta de la dirección que el papel indicaba, era una casa hermosa y se notaba que era gente de dinero, golpeo un poco insegura la puerta para ver como era atendida por una joven de servicio._

_-Si que se le ofrece?_

_-Hola... buscaba a la señorita Akari Unryu._

_-Déjeme ver si puede atenderla- y vio como se retiraba para a los pocos minutos ver aparecer una jovencita más joven y muy bonita, suponiendo por la forma en que estaba vestida que era la persona que buscaba, vio como la observaba intrigada para luego decir._

_-Buenas tardes, usted es la me busca?_

_-Buenas tardes señorita Akari, si...mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy enfermera en el San Heberek...-paro sus palabras para observar su reacción, y como espero ella se sorprendió mucho._

_-El San...San Heberek...el psiquiátrico?-pregunto un poco turbada._

_-Si, ese mismo..._

_-Y es enfermera ahí?-pregunto sin abandonar la expresión de su rostro todavía notándose la inseguridad en sus gestos y su mirada._

_-Si...yo soy enfermera ahí y uno de mis pacientes es...-pero ella no la dejo continuar._

_-No me interesa!no...no quiero saber nada ni de ese lugar ni de la gente que esta ahí!por favor retírese...-dijo con el ceño fruncido pero percibiendo ella cierto temor en sus facciones._

_-Espera!por favor escúchame... no te robare mucho tiempo - insistió intentando convencerla._

_-Bueno... esta bien, pasa- acepto al final aunque un poco retraída todavía._

_Ya estaban en la sala sentada cuando Akari se decidió a hablar aunque un poco nerviosa aún._

_-Bueno dime... de que querías hablarme._

_-Vera señorita Akari..._

_-Dime Akari solamente._

_-Esta bien... Akari, yo quería hablarte como supondrás de Ryoga... tu novio...-dijo de manera cautelosa._

_-Ryoga... -mustió suavemente con los ojos levemente húmedos- no... no hay mucho que hablar... yo... yo no quiero saber nada... no me interesa...-dijo ladeando el rostro._

_-Estas segura?... ya no lo quieres?...-pregunto ante ver como le esquivaba la mirada y observar cierto brillo en sus ojos al recordarlo, aunque pudo apreciar el dolor que tenía todavía._

_-...-ella no respondió su pregunta, solo bajo la mirada observando sus manos sobre sus piernas y mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando contener las lagrimas que se le querían escapar-n-noo... no se de..que ha-hablas...-dijo con la voz quebrada..._

_Akane la observaba conmovida por la situación y en el fondo contenta de que aun sintiera algo por él._

_-El te quiere... mucho...-dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre las suyas intentando darle su apoyo._

_La miro fijamente mientras un par de lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos avellana , para luego decir de manera suave con la emoción contenida._

_-Él te lo dijo?...-vio como asentía suavemente a su pregunta- yo... es que... aun me duele lo que paso... como esta?_

_-Te entiendo... mejor, a tenido muchos avances... te extraña sabes?_

_-De verdad?- pregunto con los ojos brillando._

_-Si... y te necesita Akari... mira entiendo tu situación, él aun tiene ataques pero ha mejorado, y tu apoyo le haría mucho mejor, se que aun lo quieres... aunque sea como amiga._

_-Es que... no se... y si reacciona mal?... tengo... miedo...-expresó con la vista baja._

_-Lo entiendo, pero dale un oportunidad y dátela a ti también... él estaba enfermo cuando paso eso, y esta muy arrepentido... le haces falta... porque no vas en el día de visitas, sería muy importante para él, y para ti también, les serviría para sanar y superar esa dolorosa etapa, se que se mejorara solo debe recibir contención y apoyo de los que quiere y lo quieren a él... es un gran chico..._

_-Si lo es...-dijo sin verla aún._

_-Dale una oportunidad... además ahí no correrás ningún riesgo si es tu temor, aunque te lo digo yo que estoy con él casi todo el día que a mejorado mucho, estoy segura que tu compañía lo ayudaría..._

_-Tu crees que quiera verme?_

_-No lo creo, lo se... él me lo dijo..._

_-Mi Ryoga... mi chanchito...-dijo con melancolía mirando hacía el techo-quizás... quizás pudiéramos recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido... aún me duele lo que paso pero... entiendo que se debe a que esta enfermo... yo quiero ayudarlo Akane-dijo tomándole las mano con sus ojos avellanas brillando de ilusión ante una contenta muchacha al ver como pudo ser de ayuda no solo para Ryoga, sino también para esa joven que se le notaba lo enamorada que estaba todavía de él._

_Fin del Flash Black_

Luego de eso estuvieron conversando un poco más tanto de la situación de Ryoga como de otras cosas en general, le había prometido que esta semana lo visitaría y eso a ella la dejo sumamente feliz. Estaba por llegar al trabajo cunado siente su teléfono sonar.

-Hola cielo- saludo a su novio al atenderlo como usualmente hacía llamándola a esa hora.

-_Buenos día hermosa... adivina que... tengo nuevas e interesantes noticias...-dijo alegre._

-De verdad?... pues no me imagino que puede ser...

_-Bueno pues te lo diré... aunque el director prefiere que me quede, en dos meses me transfieren al hospital de Nerima! al fin podremos estar juntos y vernos todos los días amor!_

-Enserio?!eso es maravilloso Shinno!- dijo alegre aunque en el fondo la noticia no lo generó tanta emoción como debería.

-_Si lo sé... me dieron la noticia hace unos minutos, no sabes como te extraño hermosa... estoy ansioso porque saques esa licencia de quince días para vernos, ya arregle mis guardias para tener más tiempo disponible para ti... me encantaría volver a despertar a tu lado... no sabes la falta que me haces_- le dijo de manera lastimera generando que se conmoviera por sus palabras aunque no compartiera al 100% el sentimiento, sin terminar de entender a que se debía su falta de interés por él... se sentía fatal por eso...

-Si amor, será increíble volver a hacer eso... me alegro mucho por la noticia de verdad, también te extraño, bueno después hablamos estoy llegando al trabajo.

-_Esta bien... te quiero...adiós!_

-Y yo...adiós- y procedió a cortar la comunicación colocándose el teléfono en el pecho ante sentirse como una falsa por lo que le dijo ya que tenía muchas dudas de lo que sentía por él y de lo quería para su relación...

"Que te pasa Akane?... últimamente ni tu sabes que quieres... " y con la culpa albergando en su pecho ingresó a su trabajo.

Estaba guardando las cosas para cambiarse cuando ve ingresar a su amiga Yuka.

-Buenos días Akane!-dijo con su actitud alegre como siempre.

-Buenos días Yuka, que tal tu fin de semana?

-Bastante bien, no puedo quejarme... oye escuche que uno de tus pacientes esta enfermo.

-De verdad?cual?-pregunto preocupada.

-El joven Saotome...-pero no la dejo continuar.

-Ranma!que le pasa? que tiene?-pregunto con mayor preocupación sin disimular.

-Tranquila amiga...nada grave, solo una simple gripe...

-Gripe? pero si estaba bien el sábado... que le paso?-pregunto más tranquila ante ver que no era nada grave.

-Por lo que me contó una de las chicas que hace las guardias de la noche parece que el domingo estuvo haciendo mucho ejercicio afuera y bueno viste que el clima ahora esta fresco...se ve que lo agarró con las defensas bajas...

-Si... estos últimos días no comía mucho...- dijo suavemente con pesar al recordar lo reacio a probar bocado que estaba- bueno iré a verlo para ver que tal esta.

-Esta bien amiga, nos vemos!

-Hasta luego...-se despidió para ir a verlo antes de empezar a repartir los medicamentos.

Ingreso a la habitación 308 con cuidado observando como dormía en la cama tranquilamente, pero él al sentir ruidos comenzó a mostrar sus perlas azules aunque no se levanto de la cama.

-Buenos días Ranma...como estas? ya me contaron que te enfermaste...-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y le tocaba la frente para ver que no tuviera temperatura.

-Akane... hola... no es nada solo un resfriado...- dijo con la voz ronco del sueño pero feliz de tenerla a su lado nuevamente.

-Nada de eso jovencito, tiene que cuidarse!-lo regaño en son de broma sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Tu me cuidarás?- pregunto lastimero.

-Si por supuesto, acaso no lo hago todos los días?

-Si... pero necesito más atención...-dijo sin dejar de verla y con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno sabes que tengo más pacientes, pero intentaré estar más al pendiente si?- vio como asentía, así que al comprobar que todo estaba en orden decidió retirarse- bueno Ranma voy a ir a entregar la medicación, en un rato regreso de acuerdo?- vio como volvía a asentir para acomodarse nuevamente en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Era la hora de la merienda ya, estuvo muy pendiente de Ranma pero sin descuidar a los demás aunque él paso casi todo el día durmiendo, ahora iba con la bandeja para que comiera algo antes de darle los medicamentos para la gripe, entro sigilosamente y coloco la bandeja en la mesa, para después acercarse hasta su cama e intentar despertarlo, pero previo a eso hizo como el resto de las veces y le toco la frente para ver que tal estaba de temperatura.

-Oh Ranma... tienes fiebre...estas muy caliente...-dijo con pesar, paso a tomarle la temperatura con el termómetro para descubrir que tenía casi 39 grados- esta muy alta, en pocos minutos tengo que darte los remedios, así que esperare un poco... mejor te dejo seguir durmiendo un rato más...- susurró para ella mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le acomodaba las sabanas sin irse la preocupación en su mirada. Pero mientras ella se retiraba del cuarto, Ranma abría los ojos percibiendo su figura retirarse de su habitación.

-Akane...- dijo suavemente al verla, queriendo que se quedara un poco más a su lado...

Salía del cuarto para luego dirigirse al comedor a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden mientras los demás merendaban, pero fue interceptada por un emocionado Ryoga.

-Akane!tengo algo increíble que contarte!-dijo con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Dime Ryoga que sucede?- preguntó con curiosidad pero feliz de verlo tan contento luego de días de estar tan decaído.

-Akari... Akari vino a verme!-dijo con la emoción sin contener tomándola de las manos- fue increíble... me sorprendí... esta hermosa, hablamos mucho y me dijo que vendría de nuevo.

-Vaya fue más pronto de lo que pensé- se dijo para sí- me alegro mucho por ustedes Ryoga pero sobre todo por ti...

-Esto es gracias a ti Akane... Akari me dijo que la fuiste a ver y la convenciste de que viniera... eres la mejor!-dijo feliz para luego abrazarla ante toda la dicha que lo abarcaba- gracias -dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte contra si siendo correspondido por ella, conmovida por la gran felicidad de que derrochaba y feliz de poder haber sido de ayuda.

Él único que no estaba feliz era un joven de azules ojos que los veía a cierta distancia con resentimiento en la mirada ante ver a su enfermera en brazos de otro, y afectado por la fiebre y la desagradable escena que presencio se retiro a su habitación.

Luego de hablar un rato con Ryoga sobre la visita que tuvo esa tarde y que lo dejo sumamente extasiado regreso al cuarto 308 a darle los medicamentos para bajarle la fiebre a Ranma ya que era la hora de tomarlos, cuando ingresó al cuarto lo encontró acostado y con los ojos cerrados pero en una posición distinta, estaba arrollado y con casi toda la cabeza cubierta por las frazadas, la posición le hizo recordar a la de un niño cuando teme a algo, se le hizo muy tierna la comparación, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por la alta temperatura. Se sentó en la cama a la altura de su cabeza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos intentado despertarlo.

Él al sentir cuando lo tocaba abrió los ojos ,y al verla se lanzó a abrazarla de la cintura apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas dejándola muy sorprendida por su actitud.

-Akane!-dijo abrazándola fuerte y ocultando su rostro en su falda, generando que ella se conmoviera más aún procediendo a acariciarle los cabellos- dime Akane... me quieres?- preguntó sin verla todavía.

-Co-como?- dijo con los ojos grandes de sorpresa ante su pregunta.

-Si me quieres?- repitió hundiendo más su rostro.

-Bueno Ranma... yo a todos mis pacientes les guardo un gran cariño, los quiero a todos-dijo ella esperando que se quedara conforme con la respuesta.

-A todos?...- pregunto no muy conforme.

-Si... a todos.

-Me quieres más que a Ryoga?- interrogó ahora apretándola más fuerte como temiendo la respuesta.

-Más que a Ryoga?- eso si que la descolocó un poco, sintió como asentía sin soltarla todavía y al verlo tan adorable con su actitud le respondió- bueno si te quiero un poco más pero no le digas nada sino se va enojar de acuerdo?- dijo de manera dulce.

-De verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa levantando el rostro para verla a los ojos para ver como asentía sonriente-yyy... me quieres más que a Sinnosuke?- preguntó ahora con cara de mártir temiendo más esa respuesta.

-Qu-que..que Shinnosuke?- pregunto sonrojada y anonadada de la pregunta suya, vio como asentía para luego decir aun turbada ya que eran otro tipo de sentimientos por lo que le preguntaba- pe-pero Ranma... no puedes preguntarme eso... Shinnosuke es mi novio...-dijo intentando evadir la respuesta ya que ni ella la conocía.

Él la vio con los ojos lastimeros para luego volver a hundir su rostro en sus piernas y abrazarla más fuerte.

-Por favor Akane... dime... dime que me quieres más...-dijo desde su posición sin soltarla- dime cuanto me quieres?...-pronunció de forma más suave sucumbiendo al sueño por la fiebre y lo bien que se sentía acurrucado en su piernas-cuanto...cuanto Akane...-mustió de forma suave al final cayendo en los brazos de morfeo nuevamente.

-Cu-cuanto te quiero Ranma?...-dijo ella más para sí misma mientras le seguía acariciando los cabellos- eso... eso no... no lo sé...- mustió para sí perdida en su mente.

"Que cuanto lo quiero?, si lo quiero más que Shinnosuke?... no estoy segura de decir que quiero más a mi novio, que me pasa?... porque no puedo responderme un pregunta tan simple, se supone que debo de tener clara esa respuesta no?... sin embargo no, no se..." pensaba inmersa en sus pensamientos intentando darse la respuesta correcta " para que me sigo engañando?... siento cosas fuertes por ti... siento algo grande en mi pecho que crece... yo a Shinnosuke lo quiero si, pero a ti..." lo quedo mirando dormido en su regazo mientras seguía con sus caricias" a ti siento que... que quizás...te...dios mío! basta Akane!tu...tu no puedes! esta mal..." se decía para luego acomodarlo en la almohada.

-Que me hiciste mi caballito salvaje?... me confundes... demasiado...- le susurró suavemente mientras luego de acomodarlo despertarlo nuevamente para que tomara los medicamentos, pero era tanto el sueño que tenía que así como bebió las pastillas medio dormido se volvió a acomodar en la cama para seguir durmiendo, mientras ella seguía con las mismas ideas dando vueltas en su mente.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ojala les guste, gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia, reviews?:)

Ranma K: Hola! que bien que te gustara!muchas gracias por el apoyo!:) eres un encanto!jeje, bueno ojala este te guste igual, nos leemos un beso y un abrazo!

Bry: Ay si lo se tampoco me gusta que sufra...y menos este Ranma que es tan tierno y vulnerable...bueno lo mande a hacer reposo por enfermedad,:( si esta Akane se me esta pasando de testaruda...habrá que darle una sacudida para que reaccione,jeje, veamos que más consecuencias puede traer su estado... ya veremos, amiga ojala te guste el capi, ah!por cierto...tanto así queda tu cuarto?O.O...jajajaja, y bueno una cuando se emociona puede ser pero que un huracán, XD, nos leemos hermosa un beso y gracias por comentar!:)

Susyakane: Sip se que desespera pero bueno no queda mucho para que esta terca muchacha entre en razón de sus sentimientos, en momentos de debilidad como que quiere aceptarlo pero la agarra la razón y le quiere ganar al corazón, en fin, ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos un beso!

Nancyricoleon: Hola amiga!sip son bravos...y en Ranma nunca fueron muy pasables,jeje, que le voy a hacer amo sus celos es un tierno...aunque rompa todo XD,jaja, bueno nos vemos hermosa un beso!y gracias por comentar!

Paoh: Sip esta muy terca la chica...pero bueno no le queda mucho creo, jeje, ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguir mis otros fic!:D, nos leemos hermosa un beso grande!

Asv: Amiga!todo lindo? jaja si lo se lo hice sufrir, pero bueno era un mal necesario sobre todo para que Akane sintiera el dolor de la indiferencia, pero bueno la muchacha aun no quiere darse cuenta de nada...terca!(face palm)... pero eso no le durara mucho ya verás...oooohhhhh ssssiiii es tan tan tan divinamente tierno y adorable...yo me lo hubiera comido a besos ya...aaaahhhhh...mi bomboncito de ojos azules...bueno volviendo al mundo de la gente de carne y hueso...jeje...que bueno amiga que te guste el capi, espero que este te guste igual, pues como viste Akari recapacito gracias a nuestro enfermera favorita y visito a su chanchito (me pareció muy necesario que le ponga ese apodo a pesar de que ni se transforma ni cría credos de lucha esta chica,XD) y bueno Ranma como siempre celoso...pero esta vez lo manifesto diferente...aaaayyy es un dulceeeeee...:3 *-* :3 *-* :3...jajaj ta dejo de soñar XD, amiga mia de mi corazón gracias por el apoyo eres una ídola!te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso, jeje, y un beso!nos leemos en la próxima actua, nos vemos bellaaaa!

Bueno por aquí quedo este capi que se adelanto, le metí para subirlo hoy porque la próxima semana voy a estar complicada, veré que tan seguido pueda actualizar, en fin me despido!hasta la próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	12. Suave Sensación

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO 12-Suave sensación

Estaba en su cama intentando descansar, recordando la pregunta que le hizo esa tarde, estaba tan confundida, tan desorientada, que era lo que sentía por ese joven? porque era claro que no lo veía como a Ryoga o sus demás pacientes, esa pregunta no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza, encima Shinnosuke le dijo que lo transferirían pronto...eso debería tenerla saltando en una pierna, pero no era así... y eso solo la confundía más, se sentía en el limbo sin saber donde ir, ni hacia donde mirar. Frustrada y cansada se tapo con la almohada intentando alejar esos pensamientos e intentar descansar las horas que le quedaran.

-Basta Akane! duérmete de una buena vez!- se decía intentando conciliar el sueño, para luego de unos minutos se quedara dormida agotada por la jornada y las cosas que su mente procesaba.

En un nuevo día, ella estaba haciendo su rutina como acostumbraba, había ido al cuarto de Ranma y este dormía tranquilamente sin fiebre ni ninguna indicio de que su estado este empeorando, el reposo absoluto más la medicación le vino de mil maravillas por lo visto, se notaba que era un muchacho fuerte a pesar de estar en ese lugar, a veces se preguntaba que hacía ahí metido... debía estar afuera, disfrutando la vida, intentando ser feliz... pero luego recordaba su historia y se preguntaba como se puede vivir con un pasado como ese? su madre murió en un psiquiátrico, pero es completamente diferente, ella jamás presencio nada, y era muy pequeña,además que contó con el apoyo de su familia y amigos... sin embargo él... era admirable a veces que aún sonriera y viera la vida con ganas...

Cuando le toco darle la medicación él ya estaba despierto y al verla ingresar la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, apreciando mejor color en él.

-Buenos días Ranma... vaya por lo que veo estas mejor- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa aunque nerviosa por dentro intentando disimular su verdadero estado por lo que paso ayer.

-Buenos días Aakne, si me siento mucho mejor... dormí mucho ayer, no me acuerdo de casi nada- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah no recuerdas nada de ayer?- dijo como una simple curiosidad.

-No, nada, después del almuerzo no recuerdo nada... desde ese momento dormí?- pregunto sorprendido de estar tantas horas durmiendo.

-Bueno te despertaste en la tarde pero estabas con fiebre, quizás por eso más el efecto de las pastillas y la gripe en si no recuerdes... nada de nada recuerdas de ayer de tarde?- la verdad le aliviaba mucho que olvidara eso, hacía que se sintiera más cómoda, aunque no del todo en realidad.

-Mmmmmm... no... nada, eso es malo?- pregunto sin entender.

-No... no te preocupes, esta todo bien... muy bien... ten las pastillas, luego volveré con la comida, sigue guardando reposo y cualquier cosa me avisas si?

-Si gracias- respondió sonrojado por lo hermosa que estaba hoy, la manera en que lo miraba a veces lo cohibía, para luego recostarse sintiéndose un poco afectado por la gripe aún, sin ganas de mucho en realidad.

Iba por el pasillo pensativa, "vaya... no lo recuerda... bueno mejor así, le pude responder cualquier cosa que jamas lo recordaría, no se porque eso me molesta en cierta manera... pero que cosas pienso!, cada vez que indago mucho en mi mente pensando en él se me ocurren cadas cosas... cada día es más difícil controlar estos pensamientos... lo peor es que el no me lo facilita con esa mirada tan dulce que me pone... ni esa sonrisa que me genera una extraña sensación... Ranma... eres tan lindo... ay ta Akane otra vez!basta de pensara de esa manera! que te pasa? es tu paciente, y tienes novio!eso... tengo novio... y él es al que debo de dedicarle ese tipo de pensamientos...aunque la verdad ya no lo veo como antes, su recuerdo no me genera el mismo cosquilleo, ni sus besos me generan esa sensación de sentirme apreciada... kami!que me pasa? dame un respuesta..." pensaba con pesadumbre mientras se dirigía a la parte de afuera a controlar las actividades de sus demás pacientes, en eso se encuentra con Hana, una compañera de trabajo varios años mayor que ella.

-Hola Akane, hey que te pasa?... te noto preocupada...- pregunto ante la expresión dispersa que traía.

-Ah! Hola Hana...preocupada?... no no...no es nada... pensaba en mi... mi rutina, cosas de esas- dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

-Si tu dices...

-Oye tu ya sales de licencia quince días a partir de mañana verdad?

-Ay si ni me lo recuerdes... organice todo para salir con mi marido y mis hijos de viaje, pero tuvo unos problemas en el trabajo y no puede quedar libre hasta dentro de dos semanas justamente... así que nuestros planes quedaron arruinados...- dijo con pesadumbre.

-Vaya... es una lástima... pero podrás disfrutar de tus niños al menos, bueno ojala lo soluciones, te dejo voy a ver como van mis pacientes, nos vemos!

-No vemos Akane!- se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino a hacer sus actividades.

El resto del día lo paso en calma, ya sobre el final de la jornada fue a revisar a Ranma a que estuviera todo en orden, cuando entro al cuarto lo encontró despierto- Ranma voy a hacerte las revisiones, te sientes bien?

-Si, mucho mejor, pero antes... puedo tomar algo caliente? tengo ganas de tomar té...- preguntó curioso, enterneciéndose ella con lo adorable que lucía con esa expresión de niño chiquito.

-Un té? si... no hay problema, en un rato te lo traigo si? además es bueno en tu estado, en un rato vuelvo...

-Gracias- dijo mientras la observaba retirarse por su pedido.

Al rato la ve ingresar con una bandeja, para luego de colocarla en la mesa acercarse con la taza en la mano, pero en el camino hasta la cama tropezó con unas pantuflas volcándose parte del té encima.

-Oh no! caliente! caliente!- decía soplándose el pecho y separando la tela morada de su piel.

-Akane!- exclamó preocupado incorporándose.

-Descuida Ranma... todo esta bien... no es nada...no me queme, ahora te traigo otro té- dijo para tranquilizarlo, la verdad no estaba tan caliente para su suerte, además del hecho de que se volcara sobre la tela ayudo.

-Segura?- pregunto sin borrar la preocupación de sus facciones.

-Si, ahora regreso...- y salio de su habitación hacía la sala donde estaban los uniformes de repuesto, no podía andar con eso mojado y manchado.

Pero él no se quedo tranquilo, y parándose de la cama se dispuso a seguirla para asegurarse que no se haya quemado, se sentía culpable, ya que él le pidió ese té, y encima por dejar eso ahí ella se lo volcó. Salió sigiloso del cuarto y la siguió por el pasillo sin que se diera cuenta, para luego ver como bajaba hasta el primer piso por las escaleras, la seguía de cerca hasta que la vio ingresar a una habitación, la puerta quedo entrecerrada así que aprovechó para mirar por el espacio que quedo hacia adentro, pero se quedo anonadado y con las mejillas rojas al ver como se desprendía la camisa lentamente y procedía a sacársela quedando en sostén...

La miraba embobado, sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba a una velocidad increíble,su corazón latía desenfrenado provocando que la respiración se le agite, le sudaba el cuerpo, y todo eso paso en pocos segundos, hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer, el mismo tiempo que no sentía deseo... deseo de amar de manera carnal como lo estaba sintiendo ahora frente a la exquisita imagen que le estaba regalando Akane, tenía un cuerpo precioso, delicado y extremadamente apetecible, su piel lucía suave y aterciopelada sintiendo como las manos le picaban por explorarla en cada rincón, murmuro para si mismo cegado por la tentadora imagen.

-Akane... quiero hacerte mía...- y sin demorar más se dispuso a ingresar al cuarto y llenarla de besos y caricias, ya no podía aguantar más las ganas que sentía, esa imagen para el fue un detonante, necesitaba estar a su lado, realmente no estaba midiendo las consecuencias ni lo descabellado de su propósito, estaba listo a ingresar, apoyo las manos sobre la puerta para empujarla pero en eso siente voces que se acercaban, generando que desistiera y procediera a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes que lo descubran espiándola.

Ella tras colocarse otro uniforme, fue por el té y regreso a su cuarto, pero lo encontró en un estado un tanto diferente, estaba sonrojado y agitado sin dirigirle la mirada, podía cambiar tanto en tan pocos minutos?, no quiso seguir con la duda así que dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa se dirigió hacia él para revisarle la temperatura y presión preocupada por su repentino cambio.

-A ver Ranma, veamos que tal estas...- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado para proceder con lo suyo.

Él la miraba fijamente, sin poder borrar esa imagen de su mente, y sin poder apartar sus ojos de esa zona recordando el delicado sostén que escondía en esa camisa, luego vio su rostro, era tan hermosa, tan angelical, eran tantas las cosas que sentía por ella... y en ese estado sentía como le desbordaba el pecho por las cosas que le pasaban, encima su cercanía, sentir su aroma y su respiración tan de cerca... no lo aguantaría... sentía que la situación lo superaba, esa mujer le cambio la vida, y sentía como el corazón le palpitaba alborotado y el estómago lo atacaba un cosquilleo insoportable pero agradable, no cabía ninguna duda... estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, él lo sabía, hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de eso, y de las ganas de demostrárselo también...

Estaba levemente inclinada sobre él para medirle la presión concentrada en su trabajo, cuando siente de repente algo extraño, algo que no espero ni se imagino...una sensación suave... algo que le genero que su cuerpo se paralice, que su respiración se detenga, y que su corazón bombeara alborotado como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida... sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo y como se expandía a medida que corrían los segundos, algo jamás experimentado haciéndola que todas las máscaras, obstáculos, y vendas que ella coloco cayeran por su propio peso... todo eso lo genero esa sensación no nueva pero si diferente, que la dejo en absoluto shock, y esa suave sensación eran los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos frente al dulce beso que le estaba dando...

Continuará...

* * *

Ay si lo se lo deje en la mejor parte...además que este capi me quedo un poco más corto... bueno prometo el próximo hacerlo un poco más largo... hasta que Ranma se la jugo y la beso, veamos como reacciona Akane por eso, bueno muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia, ojala les guste este capi!reviews?:)

Eliza34123: Hola! bueno me alegro que te guste!ahora estoy un poco complicada pero más adelante cuando haya librado unas pruebas pienso que podré actualizar mas seguido, gracias por comentar!saludos!

Rosi: Hola!que bueno que te gustara, n_n, si lo se Ranma es un dulce, te mueres de amor con él,:3, su lado posesivo saldrá a flote si, no en la misma magnitud que mis otros fics dadas las circunstancias pero bueno algo habrá más adelante,ojala te guste este capi!nos leemos un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!

Nancyricoleon: Pues si al pobre de Ryoga teníamos que darle su alegría también, sip Akane es algo de eso si para él, y lo del angel del deseo creo que quedo más claro en este capi no?:d, ojala te guste como quedo, nos leemos amiga un beso cuídate!y gracias por comentar!

Xandryx: Amiga!pues si y creo que ahora se le complico más todavía...veamos como maneja la situación, o la situación la maneja a ella...je, pero si sin duda no debe estar bueno tener una relación con otro en tu corazón... no se lo deseo a nadie, amiga ojala te guste el capi! gracias por comentar!nos leemos un beso grande!

Susyakane: Si es muy dulce Ranma, te lo comes a besos :3, y si para ella es un amor prohibido, veamos como afronta esta nueva situación y que tal la maneja, o si los sentimientos la superan, si antes la cosa era complicada ahora se le va a complicar más aun a la pobre...ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos y gracias por comentar!:), un beso grande!

Bry:Si no es facil resistirse al encanto Saotome...jeje, donde sea que la entrenaron lo hicieron bien...hasta ahora al menos...ahora le llego el momento a la pobre, ya no más vendas, veamos como lo maneja, Ranma esta decidido a no quedarse atrás, es tan dulce :3, por ahora Shinosuke a venido en picada... bueno amiga ojala te guste el capitulo!nos leemos un beso y gracias por comentar!:)

Mary: Huy sería un sueño hecho realidad...lo que daría porque ese hombre se materialice...u_u... :P, es un pena, en fin... que bueno que te gustara el capitulo!ojala este también te guste!muchas gracias por comentar! nos leemos un beso!hasta la próxima!

Paoh: Huy ahora si te la corte en la mejor parte...-.-, a Shinno no le esta yendo muy bien que digamos...jeje, bueno espero que te guste el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!:D nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Ranma K: Hola! bueno ojala este capi te guste aunque lo haya dejando en la mejor parte, :P, bueno gracias por comentar!nos leemos en la próxima un beso y un abrazo cuídate!

Asv: Hola amiga!ay si es tan adorable!es un dulce...esa boba de Akane no sabe aprovechar lo que es bueno, y como no se ponía lista Ranma se le adelanto,jaja, ay si la tiene dificil...y ahora con ese avance que impuso nuestro sexy y adorable Ranma se le va a ver peor aun a la pobre...el no aguanto más chiquitito hermoso!su linda enfermera lo tento demasiado... ay veamos como se manejan estos dos ante esta nueva situación, el único que pierde como loco aca por el momento es Shinnosuke, jeje, a ese se le ve complicada la cosa...y dudo que Akane la tenga sencilla, bueno hermosa tambien te queiro!ojala te guste el capi, aunque se que soy la peor por dejarlo en la mejor parte...-.-... bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima!un beso grande y super abrazo!

Bueno esto sería todo por hoy, me despido hasta la semana que viene!

Natalia Saotome Tendo.


End file.
